If Only We Were There
by SamEvans17
Summary: After the seniors graduated we were left wondering 'What happened to the Sophomores' 'What did they do without Glee Club' But what if in fact Ryder, Kitty, Marley and Jake had worked together to get the Glee Club back? Who would they recruit to join? Would anyone actually want to join at all? Find out here because we've missed a lot on Glee!
1. Revival

**A/N: I know what you're thinking, another story? Really Hannah? Are you actually gonna keep up with this one? Well I'm gonna try, I've got something for every chapter planned, whether it a big or small thing, there's something and I'm proud.**

**I initially came up with this idea when I heard there was no more Newbies, or Lima at all, and since then we've heard that Lima's back and there are new characters, but yeah no Marley, Jake or Ryder which is pathetic, so here's this, where Rachel stays on Broadway and the McKinley survivors take matters into their own hands…**

**Enjoy :D**

"What do you mean?"  
_"I mean she quit, well actually, what's there to quit? But she transferred to whatever the hell school Throat Explosion comes from, she's like a god damn jumper, from winning team to winning team."  
_"Please Jake, please tell me you're joking."_  
"I really wish I was Marls."  
_"Well how are we supposed to do this with only four people?"_  
"Three."  
_"What!?"

_**...Glee…**_

Marley was stood by her cream locker, a frown firmly on her face. Unique had said she would help, they were going to fix this thing together. It had not been obvious that she'd just been humouring Marley. Well at least she still had Jake and Ryder, they wanted everything back to normal just as much as she did, and she wanted it bad. Marley casts a quick scan around the door of her locker, first exchanging glances with Jake across the hall, before focusing her gaze on the tall brunette footballer and the short blonde cheerio. _If anyone could make Kitty like our plan, it was Ryder_. Over the summer Marley had noticed something different, those two, they were like besties now, she saw a very real potential for more, but they didn't.  
But right now they were talking and Marley and Jake were watching, discreetly of course, occasionally peering around their locker doors, conveniently located across from each other's.  
They continue watching as the two part ways and Ryder makes his way towards them, going past slightly, and looking over his shoulder continuously as he watches Kitty turn a corner, then backtracking and stopping at Marley's locker as Jake joins them.  
"So?" Marley asks eagerly, and wide eyed, excited and terrified at the same time.  
"She says she's too busy," Ryder sighs.  
"Wh…" Jake is cut off by Marley, and despite the attitude, Jake just gives her a humoured look, chuckling to himself.  
"She cannot be, the liar," She stresses. "She's not doing anything more than last year, in fact she's doing less, this isn't cool," Marley huffs, folding her arms across her chest after slamming her locker door shut for good measure.  
"Calm down Marls," Ryder chuckles. "She's head Cheerleader now, but still, you're right there's nothing else and I think it's just a popularity thing, and then there's Principal Sylvester," he shrugs.  
"So, she doesn't want to risk her status or her school record," Jake rolls his eyes.  
"Pretty much," the taller boy nods.  
"Well my record is cleaner than hers and I'm willing to risk it for glee club," Marley states before turning on her heel and storming off.

…

Charlie was stood in front of the notice board, her pen in hand as she gazed over the activities that were going to be available this semester. She'd already joined band this morning, but she needed more. _Sports? Basketball maybe, I think it's off season though. Oh ew Cheerleading no way._ Shrugging she write her name on the list for Swimming and History Club then about to turn away she doesn't and writes her name down for softball. With a big grin she turns around, stepping right into Marley.  
"Oh my I'm so sorry," she quickly apologies, "I really oughta look where I'm going."  
"No, no it's my fault, don't worry about it."  
"What were looking you to sign up for, I can say I now officially know this board inside out and can tell you if what you happen to be looking for is there or not."  
"Your accent is really interesting… never mind, no I'm not looking to sign up for anything, I'm looking for people to sign up for my club," Marley nods cautiously.  
"Oh sign me up," Charlie grins.  
Marley looks at her wide eyed, "Are you serious? You don't even know what my club is."  
"No but you certainly seem nice enough, so why wouldn't I join. I'll try just about anything once, and you can bet 'cha I'll probably enjoy it too. Just give me a time and place and I'll be there."  
"You could get in trouble."  
Charlie shrugs, "A little thrill never hurt nobody."  
"Well if you're sure. My name's Marley and you've just signed up for Glee Club," she says quietly.  
"And my names Charlie and it's lucky I can sing then."  
Marley almost squeals as she jumps up, and grabs Charlie's arm on the way down, "We weren't going to be picky but if you can sing then that's amazing."  
"Whoa you're like a little jumping bean," Charlie smiles. "But yeah seriously tell me where and I'm there chickadee."  
"Auditorium at four on Thursday, and if you have any friends you think would be interested, bring them along, as long as they can keep it a secret from Principal Sylvester."

…

Ryder walked down the hall looking around, not suspiciously at all, before stopping to lean against a locker next to one with an open door. "Hey man, you sing?"  
The locker door closes slightly as a blonde head slowly emerges from behind it. "No."  
"Oh right, well I just thought maybe you did, I mean you look kinda like guy I knew and he was a really good singer but if you don't then that's totally perfectly…"  
"What are you doing?"  
Ryder jumps in his spot, banging his shoulder into the locker then clutching it as he turns to face the new voice. "No what are you doing, how do we keep ending up in the same place?!" he stresses slightly.  
"You're leaning on my locker that's how idiot," Sasha rolls her eyes.  
"That's yours? Jesus, I was just talking to that guy…"  
"That guy is Stevie. Why were you talking to him.?"  
"That's none of your business." Ryder says before tuning and noticing the boy, Stevie was gone. "Where'd he go?"  
"He probably got scared of your stalker weirdness and bolted, believe me I want to do the same," she rolls her eyes, before shoving him out of the way so she could get to her locker.  
"Shut-up, you don't know anything. But seriously Sash, how do you know him and why does he seem familiar to me?"  
"Why would I know?" she frowns, closing her locker again before turning and walking off.  
"You're just so helpful you know that!" Ryder shouts after her, before leaning back against the lockers again with a sigh.  
"Aww'd'you get shot down again Lynn?" Kitty smirks as she walks up to him, standing in front of Ryder with her arms folded across her chest.  
Ryder's eyes widen as he slowly looks up at her. "I will be sick Katherine."  
"Don't call me Katherine," she says narrowing her eyes.  
"Don't ask if I just got rejected by my sister."  
"To be fair I didn't know she was your sister. Also you call me Katherine again and I will go to your house and murder you while you sleep then meet your sister at your funeral, since that will be the only way to get an introduction to someone I didn't know existed. What the hell Lynn?"  
"Well that was awfully long-winded Wilde."  
"Don't you change the subject on me, why didn't I know you had a sister?"  
"Because I have two," he shrugs.  
"You make me hate you more with every word."  
"I didn't think you'd care, but who cares anyways. I'm not telling you anything until you join Glee again."  
"Fine. What are their names? And are there any brothers? Are you the oldest? I feel like you'd be the oldest right?"  
"Fine… wait what, fine you'll join again?"  
"Yeah, whatever just answer my questions."  
"Sasha and Tamara, no brothers, Yes I'm the oldest, so you feel right," he answers quickly. "Why didn't you just join earlier?"  
"I was always going to, I just wanted a grand entrance, like oh no we're doomed, then I arrive and things are sweet," she shrugs. "But I've got Cheerio's now, and on Thursdays among other days, so we'll have to change the timetable up."  
"Totally, it's done."

…

"There's an Assembly going on right now, I say it's perfect," Jake nods looking between Kitty and Ryder.  
"Marley won't do it, she's all for keeping a secret, but she's not going to actively do something that will get us in trouble," Kitty says boredly staring it her nails, only briefly looking up.  
"She's right man, I mean I'm all for it, but you know she's not here because she's probably at Assembly," Ryder shrugs.  
"If you're talking about me then I'm not. And I totally found someone who's gonna show up on Thursday," she grins, jumping the last few steps, towards them.  
"You missed the first point, I'm here with the agenda of not Thursday's so if you want me there you better tell them another day." Kitty says, briefly looking up again before swinging her backpack around and digging for her nail-file.  
"Oh," Marley frowns, dropping her own bag to the floor. "Well then I don't know. I mean all I know is her name is Charlie."  
"Oh I got this, Country Charlie, right? Yeah she's in my… something class, one of the sciences," Ryder shrugs.  
"Biology, she sits in front of us and is a non-stop talker," Kitty rolls her eyes.  
"That," he says pointing at Kitty, "I'll talk to her then."  
"Oh yay then," Marley smiles. "So what else did I miss?"

…

"When I said I'd do anything, I didn't know this was what it was going to be, do you know how much trouble we're gonna be in?!" Marley panics.  
"We're gonna be fine, we'll be a hit and it'll all work out," Ryder pats her on the back as he steps past her, looking into the gym where the students were gathered.  
"We're so dead."  
"We are but it's worth it," Jake tells Marley. "It's Glee Marley Rose and you love, you love singing right? And I always thought you'd do anything to sing, don't prove me wrong here Marls, please."  
Marley steps past Jake then Kitty and Ryder at the door and walks in.

"_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young"_  
Ryder slides the skateboard with the boom-box on it into the gym, ahead of Marley before he and Jake run in after it, backing Marley up with vocals and music.__

_"We're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young"_

_"Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young"_ Marley continues to sing as Kitty skips in past the three of them as they all make their way in front of the bleachers.  
Sue narrows her eyes as she realises what's happening.__

_"Young hearts, out our minds  
Running 'til we outta time  
Wild child's lookin' good  
Living hard just like we should  
Don't care who's watching when we tearing it up (You Know)  
That magic that we got nobody can touch (For sure)"_ Kitty takes her turn, throwing in some of her signature moves, that Jake matches and tops showing off a little._  
_Sasha drops her head into her hands as she spots her brother, peaking just barely through her hands as he starts singing.

"_Looking for some trouble tonight (yeah)  
Take my hand, I'll show you the wild side  
Like it's the last night of our lives (uh huh)  
We'll keep dancing 'til we die"_ singing proudly, and taking Kitty's hand and spinning her, launching into their routine from "I Love It" regionals last year. Jake does the same, spinning Marley in time.__

_"I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms,  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young"_ The four of them sing together, silently communicating what to do next, their impromptu performance coming out better than they'd thought.__

_"We're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young"_

_"Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young"_

_"Young hunks, taking shots  
Stripping down to dirty socks  
Music up, gettin' hot  
Kiss me, give me all you've got  
It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush (you know)  
That magic in your pants, it's making me blush (for sure)"_ Kitty pulls Ryder along as she takes over again, winking at him, before jumping up, using his shoulders to pull herself, to wrap her legs around him, trying to do a lift that Ryder wasn't quite comprending with, so Kitty leant back, making it look like a trick all on her own as he hands reach the ground and she flips off, earning her cheers.  
Charlie watches wide-eyed for the whole thing, grinning from ear to ear, because she was totally joining this and nothing was going to stop her.  
Sue was standing there still glaring at them, oddly quiet_ Just you wait Glee Club._

_"Looking for some trouble tonight (yeah)  
Take my hand, I'll show you the wild side  
Like it's the last night of our lives (uh huh)  
We'll keep dancing 'til we die"_ Jake takes a turn, continuing to dance with Marley, before he takes some moves of his own, throwing in one of his trademark flips.  
Stevie watches on, _So this is what Sam was always talking about._

Ryder, Kitty, Marley and Jake all start clapping to the beat of the chorus, as the audience starts slowly joining in._  
"I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young"_ The four of them sing together.

"_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young"_

_"We're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young"_

_"Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young"_ They finish, grinning, then link hands, Jake to Marley, Marley to Kitty and Kitty to Ryder, swinging them up and bowing as they get applause and cheering.  
"THE FOUR OF YOU IN MY OFFICE NOW!"

Mr Schue watches his four former students leave and sighs as he bows his head.

…

"What were you thinking?"  
"That we care about Glee and want it back. It was a statement," Marley tells her as boldly as she can.  
"Well your voice was impeccable and a joy to listen to," Kitty and Ryder exchange confused looks as Sue continues to talk. "I was talking about this god awful matching yellow look you've got going on."  
"Yellow's cool," Ryder shrugs.  
"No one asked you More Unstable Beiber."  
"Well we all happened to own something yellow so we went with it," Marley cautiously explains.  
"Now that makes perfect sense," Sue nods, picking up her glasses and putting them on. "You've all got detention."  
"You just said it makes perfect sense," Kitty frowns, "And that we sounded good, why do we have detention?"  
"And Kitty you're no longer Captain of the Cheerio's , Bree is. Now… GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE!"

…

Kitty shoves past the others as soon as they're out of the office and sprints into the bathroom.  
Ryder shoves Marley to make her follow. "We already have one detention, I don't want another for going into the girls bathroom or something," he shrugs as he turns to Jake.  
"Fair enough man."

"Kitty! Kitty!" Marley sighs, spotting her at the sink wiping at her eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't mean for that to happen."  
"Marley, _we_ talked _you_ into it, I'm not mad at you. It just really sucks, because I finally had almost everything, I was Captain of the Cheerio's all I needed was a loyal and loving boyfriend and I would have been set for the next two years," she sobs lightly, continuously wiping at her eyes.  
"Is this about Artie?"  
"Don't you mention that bastard to me," she spins around angrily, pointing at Marley.  
"Sorry. I just… sorry." Marley nods. "But is it?" she raises an eyebrow.  
"Ahh, I don't know…" she sighs turning and leaning on the counter, staring at herself. "What's wrong with me Marley?"  
"What? Kitty nothing's wrong with you, you're perfect."  
"Whatever," she rolls her eyes. "There has to be something, but you're too nice to point it out. I mean this is your first detention isn't it?"  
"Yeah, but you're upset, and that's what mattes right now. Just talk to me Kitty."  
"Sweet, Jesus, you sound just like Ryder you know that?" Kitty chuckles just a little, taking another attempt at clearing her eyes.  
"Yeah I've been told. But I'm serious. You're my best friend Kitty, and all I know is he cheated on you."  
"That's because that's all there is. But yeah I should have told you straight away, I mean if anyone knows what I'm going through it's you right?"  
"Heck yeah it's me, I bet you didn't go and sing Wrecking Ball in the auditorium though."  
Kitty almost snorts, "No, but you hate Miley?"  
"I know I do, but that song was perfect at the time," she chuckles.  
"Was there not a Katy Perry song you could think of then?"  
"Clearly not or I would have sung that."  
"Thank you Marls," Kitty says before tightly hugging the brunette girl.  
"What for?"  
"Just being here right now. It was fine talking to Ryder, cause he gets … some things, but not this, no only you get this."

…

Marley sits in the class room, her eyes darting around, her head only following occasionally. She taps on the wooden table, next to her, in front of Jake. "You've been here before how long does it take?"  
Jake jumps slightly, turning his head so he could looks Marley from where he was resting it on his arms. "It's four hours."  
"And how long has it been?"  
"Ten minutes," he sighs.  
"You're kidding. Oh my gosh, I'm gonna die," she stresses, going quiet when the teacher walks back in.

Ryder looks over at the kid in the corner with his hood on. Waiting for the teacher to leave again, he turns to Kitty immediately as he does. "Stevie, that's Stevie, why is his face familiar Kitty."  
"The name too loser?" Kitty raises an eyebrow as she lazily looks over at him.  
"Actually yeah."  
"Evans, Stevie Evans."  
"Oh damn," he says wide eyed looking back over at Sam's little brother Stevie.

"Marley, Marley," Jake whispers, lightly tapping her on the shoulder.  
"What did I fall asleep?" she asks startled.  
"Almost, I just needed to talk you."  
"Okay, talk," Marley shrugs.  
"About us"  
"Jake," she sighs.  
"No Marley please listen. You never ever gave me a chance to explain…"  
"Explain what Jake? You slept with someone else, you made that decision, it happened. Then I found out from her. Honestly if you'd told me it…"  
"If I had told you would have dumped me sooner Marley."  
"If you had told me Jake I may not have dumped you at all!" she whisper-yells.  
"What?"  
"You heard me Jake. If you had told me, it would have meant you had a guilty conscious, that you felt bad about right away, not just when you got caught, that it was just a mistake with some slut that didn't matter because you cared about me, because you loved me. But you kept it a secret Jake, and you can say whatever you want now, but I can't believe you because she told me not you," she snaps acidly, standing up and moving to go and sit across the other side of the room.

…

"Hey so I have a proposition for y'all," Charlie smiles, raising an eyebrow at the two brunette's sitting down in front of her, sitting down too, she joins them. "So I know you're in a band."  
"Do I know you?" the boy frowns.  
"Yeah I'm not sure," the girl agrees, turning to the boy then back to Charlie.  
"Oh no right, I'm Charlie," she grins, "And you're Oliver and Nikita, and it's a pleasure to actually talk to y'all."  
"Oh right, yeah how do you know us?" Oliver asks.  
"You two are in band, and I heard you talking, sorry, a little nosy yeah, but I know about something that you might be super interested in, that's if you can keep it a secret?"  
Nikita nods, "We're listening."

…

Staring at her feet and playing with her hands, Marley paces back and forth along the auditorium stage.  
Ryder, Kitty and Jake are sat in the front row of seats, boredly staring around. The whole room was quiet apart from Marley's boots tapping up and down, up and down.  
Marley stops as she's in front of the others again. "Ryder did you actually talk to Charlie?"  
"Yeah he did, I was there," Kitty nods lazily, barely looking up. "If she doesn't show up, it's her loss."  
"And ours! We need members Kitty, four doesn't cut it we need at least eight more, I mean of course more than twelve is great, but it's the minimum," Marley goes on.  
Kitty rolls her eyes, "We got it okay."  
Oliver walks into the Auditorium, looking around cautiously. "Uh, hi… is this the Club that should not be named," he jokes, receiving blank stares from the four members. "Tough crowd," he shrugs. "Glee Club?" he tries again.  
Grinning, Marley jumps off the stage and runs up to the boy, "Yeah this is it, how'd you hear about it?"  
"Charlie, I think that's her name, she told me and my friend about it and it seemed worth our time," he nods.  
"Okay great take a seat," Marley smiles, almost tripping as she steps backwards down one step, leaning on a seat to balance herself. "Sorry all day in heels, not normally me," she chuckles slightly.  
"Uh, I guess that's fair enough," Oliver nods slowly, walking down the rest of the steps with her before taking a seat one away from Jake.  
"So what's your…. Oh my gosh another person!" Marley squeals as Nikita walks in.  
Nikita's eyes widen as she just steps in, involuntarily taking a step back, into Charlie.  
"Oopsy, watch it chickadee," Charlie chuckles, stepping around her and down the steps.  
"Three's a better turn out than I thought," Kitty says to Ryder, slowly turning to face him.  
"I know right."

Talking tactics and secret keeping for at least 20 minutes the group were making great progress. All their heads snap up when someone enters at the back.  
"Damn it," Jake sighs, turning to shake his head a Marley, who frowns back, looking down.  
"Your lives just got better," Crystal grins, skipping down the stair, her uniform Cheerios skirt bouncing.  
"What do you want?" Kitty sighs.  
"To see what this is all about," she replies with a sickly sweet grin.  
"Well go away it doesn't concern you."

"Hey," Charlie taps Marley on the shoulder as Kitty and Crystal continue to go at it while Ryder makes an attempt to stop them. "Why were you so disappointed to see another potential member?"  
"Oh it's not that, I mean partially, but… Well we keep hoping our teacher is going to show up, we invited him, and he hasn't shown," she shrugs.  
"Well that certainly sucks. You're Glee teacher I'm presuming right?"  
"Yeah Mr Schue, he was all for Glee Club until it stopped last year and he just never did anything about it, so we are."  
"And so what's the partially then?" she raises an eyebrow.  
"That's Crystal, Bree's best friend," Marley rolls her eyes, looking up at the red-haired Cheerio.  
"And Bree is?"  
"Long story, but the most awful person on the planet and I hate her."  
"Fair enough."

…

"So do you think she actually wanted to join?" Ryder asks Kitty as they walk out to the carpark, it'd been a long day.  
"I don't know, like I have this bad feeling now. Everything was fine until she showed up. We can't be picky right now, but I know there's no way Marley would want Crystal on the team, it's like a gateway for Bree to join."  
"Not to mention she's probably a spy."  
"Probably," she agrees. "So when am I going to meet your sisters?"  
"I don't know, why are you so desperate?" he laughs.  
"Ha-ha, I don't know. I guess I want to figure how we managed to hang out at your house so much over summer and I never once saw them. Why is that?"  
"Beats me, they were there most of the time, I kind of just assumed you knew," he chuckles. "Do you need a lift?" he asks as they reach his car.  
"I wouldn't have followed you if I didn't loser," she smirks, opening the door of his car as he unlocks it.

…

"Now I did go over our little conversation the other day, and I realised something: I forgot to tell you that if I caught you out again that there would be a problem. And so since I didn't tell you then I'll tell you now, if I catch you doing something as vulgar and repulsive as I was told you were doing last night then you will be suspended. But for now yet another detention."  
"Yes Principal Sylvester," Kitty and Ryder chorus.  
"Now get out of my office and send in the next two, this is going to be a while."

As Marley and Jake walk into the office, Ryder and Kitty turn back to Charlie, Oliver and Nikita.  
"Don't let her scare you, we're in this for the long hall, and if you're not fine, because if you're not don't show up under the bleachers on Monday, okay," Kitty tells them, before tugging on Ryder's arm to get him to follow her away down the hall.  
"You two still in?" Charlie asks Nikita and Oliver.  
"The long haul now baby," Oliver grins.  
"Hell yes," Nikita smiles.

Marley frowns turning to Jake once they're out of the office. "Before the beginning of this week I'd never had one detention, now I'm on my second, and it's just motivating me more," she nods slowly. "But it was Crystal wasn't it?" she raises an eyebrow. "She's one of Sue's minions and she ratted us out."  
"Of course it was, it wouldn't have been the other three, and it certainly wasn't us or Kitty and Ryder. It was Crystal," he nods in agreement.  
"Oh no-no, blaming my bestie for your mistakes now that's just not fair," Bree pouts as she steps up behind Marley.  
"Just what I needed," Marley sighs looking down, before spinning around to face Bree. "What do you want," she narrows her eyes.  
"Oh what? You gonna bully me again?" she smirks raising an eyebrow, "I mean I heard you're a little detention bird now. I think you're just trying a little hard yeah?" she raises an eyebrow, tilting her head. "Now no-one like's a suck-up Markey."  
"Her names Marley," Jake says, trying to step around in front of said girl who blocks him.  
"Just who am I trying to suck up to Bree? I mean I'm getting detentions, making bad decisions, clearly, I mean I'm still here talking to you… oh wait no I'm not," she says before stepping around her and walking off down the hall.  
"I don't know what you saw in her," Bree tells Jake.  
"That's what I saw in her, that she's a fighter, and she isn't a bitch about it," he says, leaving Bree open-mouthed in shock as he leaves.

…

Marley, Kitty, Jake, Ryder, Charlie, Oliver and Nikita were sat in a deadly quiet classroom, the teacher sat there watching closely for 20 minutes in.  
Charlie plays like she's having a staring contest with him.  
Nikita buries her head in her arms, deciding to sleep the whole thing by. While Oliver next to her pulls out a text book, because they were allowed to study in detention right?  
Marley sits in her seat, bouncing slightly, looking around nervously again, just like last time. Kitty lightly elbows her to get her to stop moving. Marley frowns at her.  
Ryder and Jake just sit there because this whole thing was boring as hell, of course.  
Finally after another ten minutes Mr Lewis leaves and the room almost bursts at once with everyone talking.  
"I thought he was never gonna leave," Charlie says, leaning closer to the back of Marley and Kitty's seats, they turn to face her.  
"Tell me about," Kitty agrees, as she tucks her legs up on the seat.  
"You're not experienced with this are you?" Marley asks Charlie.  
"I've had one before, falsely accused of course, but still, it wasn't four hours and the teacher didn't take that long to leave," she nods, gesturing to the door.  
"Sometimes the teachers don't leave, I've heard," Kitty nods.  
Charlie chuckles, "Well that would be mighty torture."

"Hey man, I just have to know, is something going on with you and Kitty?"  
Ryder's head snaps up, "Hold up… What?" he frowns.  
"Yeah just, you guys are always hanging out, I mean the summer…"  
"What about it? I was just hanging with a friend, cause I'd kind of figured she'd probably stop talking to us without Glee, so I'd make the most of it while I could."  
"Make the most of what?"  
"Nice Kitty."  
"So that seriously exists? I've never actually seen her."  
"Well that's bull, because she's doing something nice now, she's back in glee," he nods with a smile.  
"But you guys act all couplely, it's a little weird, but I'm on bored you guys would be good together."  
"Dude she's just my friend."  
"Whatever you say man," Jake shrugs.

…

Walking past the computer room on their way out, the four simultaneously stop and take a few steps back. It was empty. Exchanging glances quickly before Jake opens the door and they file in.  
"It's not supposed to look like this," Marley sighs, pulling out a seat and sitting.  
Kitty nods as she pulls out the one next to her.  
Ryder shrugs, "The steps are still there, I mean that's something."  
"It's not really, but I guess that was a good try coming from you," Kitty jokes.  
"You know that week, the one were all the old members of Glee came in?"  
Jake nods, "The last week of glee, yeah.  
"Well they all hogged it, we never even got to sing one last time in here," Marley sighs.  
"Because it was never going to be the last time," Kitty says standing up fiercely, looking down at the others for a change. "It was never the last week. I mean look at what we're doing now, we're in glee, we're in the choir room. We're not gonna sit here and feel sorry for ourselves because it isn't going quite right yet. It _will_, everything _will_ fall into place. We are not going to sing our goodbye song, we're saying We're back Bitches! And nothing Gonna Stop Us Now!" she smirks as she thinks then starts off softly.  
_"Looking in your eyes I see a paradise  
This world that I've found  
Is too good to be true  
Standing here beside you  
Want so much to give you  
This love in my heart that I'm feeling for you,"_ she glances at Ryder quickly before turning to Marley hoping she'd join in.__

_"Let 'em say we're crazy, I don't care about that  
Put your hand in my hand baby  
Don't ever look back  
Let the world around us just fall apart  
Baby we can make it if we're heart to heart,"_ Marley sings clear and strong, taking Kitty and Jake's hands in the circle they were now standing in. Jake and Ryder join in, Ryder joining up the circle, taking Kitty and Jake's other hands and Kitty joins back in too.

"_And we can build this dream together  
Standing strong forever  
Nothing's gonna stop us now  
And if this world runs out of lovers  
We'll still have each other  
Nothing's gonna stop us, nothing's gonna stop us now."_

Kitty and Marley stop for the time being and the boys continue, as everyone drops hands and starts roaming around the room._  
"We're so glad we found you  
We're not gonna lose you  
Whatever it takes we will stay here with you  
Take it to the good times  
See it through the bad times  
Whatever it takes is what we're gonna do."_

Marley takes over again, with Kitty joining in the last couple of lines._  
"Let 'em say we're crazy, what do they know  
Put your arms around me baby  
Don't ever let go  
Let the world around us just fall apart  
Baby we can make it if we're heart to heart."_ The four of them come together in the middle of the room, joining hands again.__

_"And we can build this dream together  
Standing strong forever  
Nothing's gonna stop us now  
And if this world runs out of lovers  
We'll still have each other  
Nothing's gonna stop us, nothing's gonna…"_ They all stop, spinning around to face the door as it opens.  
"What are you all doing in here?"  
"What does it look like?" Kitty frowns, crossing her arms. "Or are you just gonna rat us out like everyone else."  
"We want Glee back Mr Schue, we were really disappointed when you didn't show up the other day," Marley tells him, stepping in front of the others. "But still, we're going to do everything we can to get it back, I've even been to two detentions Mr Schue, two," she repeats holding up two fingers.  
Mr Schue sighs, smiling just a little to himself, before it drops. "I didn't show up Marley because Glee Club is done, we lost, it's over guys, there's nothing you or I, or anyone can do about that now. You'd just be better to leave."  
Marley sighs, shaking her head as she walks out past the former teacher, followed by Kitty then Jake and lastly Ryder.  
"I never took you for a quitter Mr Schue."

…

"I am not sitting on that filthy ground," Kitty says angrily crossing her arms.  
"Well look I'm lying on it," Ryder laughs as he does so.  
"Ew, no, gross! Get Up!" Kitty shouts, reaching down to grab a fistful of his hair to pull him up.  
"Oh, ouch," he winces, sitting up as she pulls him.  
"It oughta teach you."  
"It's all we have Kitty, just sit," Marley sighs as she sits down on the ground in between Ryder and Jake.  
"Why does it have to be too warm for jackets," Kitty groans, before moving to sit and jumping right back up, "Nope can't, no way, it's dusty, possibly mudding and you don't know who's done what under here," she pulls a face. "Ryder put your knees up, I'll sit on them."  
"Me do what so you can huh?" Ryder frowns.  
Rolling her eyes Kitty, moves closer, pushing his shoulders back so he's forced to lean on his hands then directs him to pull his knees up. "Now I sit see," she nods, doing do.  
"Yeah and now you can _see_ but I can't," he chuckles, but stays where he is.  
Marley smiles and turns back to the front. "Okay first up we have Charlie."  
Smiling Charlie stands up from beside the boom-box and steps out in front of the them getting Nikita to press play for her once she's ready. "So I'll be singing Honey I'm Home by the perfectly outstanding Shania Twain."

"_The car won't start-it's falling apart  
I was late for work and the boss got smart  
My pantyline shows-got a run in my hose  
My hair went flat-man, I hate that  
Just when I thought things couldn't get worse  
I realized I forgot my purse  
With all this stress-I must confess  
This could be worse than PMS"_

_"This job ain't worth the pay  
Can't wait 'til the end of the day  
Honey, I'm on my way  
Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!"_

_"Honey, I'm home and I had a hard day  
Pour me a cold one and oh, by the way  
Rub my feet, gimme something to eat  
Fix me up my favorite treat  
Honey, I'm back, my head's killing me  
I need to relax and watch TV  
Get off the phone-give the dog a bone  
Hey! Hey! Honey, I'm home!"_

_"I'm home, that feels much better"_ She finishes with an enormous grin, curtsying. "So how'd I do?"  
"Oh my gosh you're so in," Marley nods like a cartoon. "I mean it was totally unanimous by four lines in you are amazing," she tells her with a smile.  
"That's what all the nodding and stuff was about," Ryder looks around Kitty and tells Charlie with a chuckle.  
"Thank you sooo much," Charlie jumps up and down clapping.  
"You are totally welcome," Marley nods, still smiling. "Okay and next we have Oliver, dazzle us," she chuckles, "But no pressure of course," she adds quickly.  
Oliver stands up from next to Nikita and swaps places with Charlie. "Uh so I've chosen to sing for you today, Addicted to Love by Robert Palmer," he nods along as the music starts for the intro, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, before pausing slightly and pulling them off, passing them to Nikita to mind right as it's time for him to start.

"_Your lights are on, but you're not home  
Your mind is not your own  
Your heart sweats, your body shakes  
Another kiss is what it takes  
You can't sleep, you can't eat  
There's no doubt, you're in deep  
Your throat is tight, you can't breathe  
Another kiss is all you need  
Ohh oohh"_

_"You like to think that you're immune to the stuff...oh yeah  
It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough  
You know you're gonna have to face it  
You're addicted to love"_

_"You see the signs, but you can't read  
You're runnin' at a different speed  
You heart beats in double time  
Another kiss and you'll be mine, a one track mind  
You can't be saved  
Oblivion is all you crave  
If there's some left for you  
You don't mind if you do  
Ohh oohh"_

_"You like to think that you're immune to the stuff  
It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough  
You know you're gonna have to face it  
You're addicted to love"_

_"Might as well face it, you're addicted to love,"_ He finishes stretching the last note, and gaining just as much applause from the small group as Charlie had, he smiles at them.  
"You're in," Marley grins nodding. "That was totally awesome."  
"It really was man, you've got talent," Jake smiles.  
"Thanks," Oliver smiles shyly at them.  
Nikita stand up with her guitar, "So me now right?" she chuckles nervously as she replaces Oliver in his spot.  
"Yeah," Marley nods with a smile.  
"So I'll be singing a mashup of Wake Me Up and Counting Stars that I arranged myself," she shrugs and starts playing.

"_Feeling my way through the darkness  
Guided by a beating heart  
I can't tell where the journey will end  
but I know where it starts  
they tell I'm too young to understand  
they say caught up in a dream  
Well life will pass me by  
if I don't open up my eyes  
well that's fine by me"_

_"Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep,  
Dreaming about the things that we could be.  
Baby, I've been, I've been playing hard,  
Soon no more counting dollars,  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars."_

_"I tried carrying the weight of the world  
but I only have two hands  
I hope I get the chance to travel the world  
And I don't have any plans  
I wish that I could stay forever this young  
Not afraid to close my eyes  
Life's a game made for everyone  
And love is a prize"_

_"So wake me up when it's all over  
when I'm wiser and I'm older  
all this time I was finding myself  
and I...didn't know I was lost"_ Having kept her head down the entire performance, she smiles slightly to herself as she finishes. Earning claps, she looks up a little through her hair. "Was that good enough?"  
"Uh yeah," Ryder says from behind Kitty.  
"Yeah you were amazing," Marley nods, grinning.  
"So three for three," Jake smiles, turning to the others.  
Marley nods, looking around their group "We're doing this guys, no matter what everyone says, we're up for it. This, this here it's a revival."

**A/N: Soooo, what do you think? I'd love to hear from you :)**

**Also there's that I went a little overboard with the whole planning and I made a blog for this that you all should totally check out because there and only there do you learn who our lovely FC's are for all these OC's I'm introducing, trust me you'll love it (And remember to remove the spaces if this works at all and I really hope it does)**

** if only we were there – glee fic .tumblr **

**So on this blog, you can talk to me **_**and**_** the characters, little spoilers might come up and you'll get updates on where I'm at with chapters. I'll have outfit posts on there and you can submit pictures for the characters to comment on like a memory or something, but most importantly those 'Face Claims' people :D**


	2. April The Vine

**A/N: And it's finally here, so you don't have to worry, I hadn't given up, I'm even giving this to you un-proof-read, so bear with any mistakes that may be made, especially if one of them is Nellie instead of Nikita because I did that so many times during it wasn't funny, but that's what you get when you're up past midnight typing though I suppose :P**

**Anyways, check out the blog and follow, I'll love you forever! I promise :) The link is on my FF page (right above the part where my stories are, it's a copy and paste one so it's not as obvious :P) And there is so much on the blog that you won't regret it, plus I've worked very hard on it so pretty please follow :)o**

**Anyways, enjoy :D**

"Did you hear?"  
"Hear what?" Marley frowns, spinning in her chair to face Charlie in the computer lab they were in for English.  
"About that teacher, Mr Schue," she continues.  
"What about him?" Marley frowns.  
"He's transferred to Carmel so he can coach Vocal Adrenaline."  
Marley's jaw drops, "He left us, we're getting back on our feet and he left us, how is that fair?" she almost yells, kicking the desk in front of her.  
"Whoa, calm down sweetie," Charlie sighs, "I know he was your teacher and all, but clearly he's not that great if he's just gonna get up and leave y'all."  
"No he's not," Marley turns glaringly back to her computer screen.

_**...Glee…**_

Nikita closes her locker after retrieving her books for the next class. She jumps as she notices Ryder right behind the door.  
"Um, hey," she smiles a little.  
"Hey," he grins nodding. "How are you?"  
"I'm okay I guess," she nods slowly stepping away from her locker to make her way down the hall.  
"That's good. Do you need help with those?" he asks gesturing to her books.  
"No I don't," she answers quickly, almost defensively.  
Ryder frowns at her tone, "Okay then. What do you have next?" he asks more cautiously.  
"Physics."  
"Oh, sucks to be you then," he chuckles.  
"I actually happen to like Physics."  
Ryder looks at her slightly shocked, before shaking it off, "That's cool then I guess."  
"It is," Nikita nods. "What do you have?"  
"Maths."  
"See you didn't sound happy about that, I like Maths too, I mean not as much as Oliver, no one loves maths more than Oliver," she laughs.  
"Is Oliver your boyfriend?"  
"Um, what?" Nikita turns frowning at him, "No way, no," she shakes her head.  
"Right," Ryder nods smiling to himself.

…

Filing into the locker rooms past Coach Beiste who was on her way out the New Directions takes seats, pulling faces.  
"I'm really sorry about this guys, it's the best we can do right now, Principal Sylvester is practically guarding the Auditorium now. We did this last year and so we can do it again," Marley nods surely.  
"How can she guard the auditorium?" Nikita asks with a frown.  
"With Cheerio's at every exit," Kitty says turning around to face her.  
"And I take it you're not one anymore?" Oliver raises an eyebrow at Kitty.  
"I was going to ask about that," Jake nods slowly.  
"No Kitty is still a Cheerio, she's just simply helping me demonstrate this week's assignment," Marley beams.  
Kitty stands up next to Marley, "And she didn't want to wear this killer ensemble, so I volunteered my bitchin bod," she smirks, looking over the other members.  
"Yeah that. And see crop tops and shorts that are that short, they're not really my thing," she shakes her head.  
Kitty nods, smiling at Marley, "But they're totally mine."  
And in sync they chorus, "And Avril Lavigne's."  
Ryder jumps us, "YES! Crap yes!" he cheers, "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this. Hell yes its Avril Lavigne Week!"  
"Don't you mean _What the Hell_ its Avril Lavigne week?" Kitty raises an eyebrow as she tries to stop herself from smiling too much.  
Ryder nods pointing at Kitty, "Someone's been doing their research."  
"Well you'd probably _Fall to Pieces_ if I didn't," she raises her eyebrow again.  
Jake looks around, "This is lame," he sighs.  
Ryder snaps around to look at Jake. "You take that back!"  
"No way man, I'd really rather not waste a week of musical ability on songs by someone who I don't even like, I mean she's practically a has been now," Jake shrugs.  
Ryder takes a step closer, "I said take it back, take it back and I'm willing to ignore that very wrong comment you just made there."  
"Why do you like her so much Ryder, I'll never understand it, her music is mediocre and she's not even that hot," Jake shrugs.  
Ryder's mouth falls open, "How dare you sir this has gone too far. Her music is amazing and she's like the hottest thing ever."  
Kitty watches them, her smile faltering slightly as Ryder says what he does.  
"I mean look at Kitty, right now she looks just like her, and she looks hot, just saying man, get your facts straight or don't bother talking to me this week," Ryder points over at Kitty as he mentions her then sits down making sure to face away from Jake.  
"Whatever this is lame," Jake rolls his eyes picking up his bag and turning to leave the locker room.  
"Hey guys I guess that's meeting adjourned," Marley shrugs, picking up her own bag and running out after Jake.  
Nikita, Oliver and Charlie start getting up to leave the room, exchanging glances as they leave.  
Kitty turns to Ryder smiling, "So you seriously think I look hot?"  
"Well yeah," Ryder smiles, "Ninety percent of the time anyone dressed like Avril looks hot."  
Her smile drops completely, "Right," she replies before leaving the roomHe_ Ain't Seen Nothing Yet_.

…

"Hey Jake! Wait Up!" Marley calls after him. "What was that?" she asks, spinning him around. "Do you have any idea how stupid that made me look in there?"  
Jake rolls his eyes, "You looked fine Marley, fine, you did a good job a great job and you know what you looked amazingly beautiful doing it," he shrugs, turning and starting to walk away.  
Glaring a hole into his back Marley follows after him, "How does the assignment have anything to do with what I said last week Jake?"  
Jake stops, spinning around to face her again sighing, "It doesn't, I just really hate Avril Lavigne. Hello Kitty was highly offensive to the Japanese."  
Marley holds up a finger," Actually the Japanese loved it and so did I."  
"Then clearly your taste isn't as good as I thought it was."  
"Clearly not."  
"Why can't we talk about giving us another chance?"  
"I knew it was about this, I freaking knew it Jake!" Marley sighs, exasperated, face-palming herself. "We are done Jake; you were fine with it last semester we were getting past this, what changed?"  
"I don't know, maybe I was just pretending to be okay with it but I'm actually not."  
Shaking her head at him, she thinks. "Jake for every time you do this to me I'm going to sing to you. I'm going to sing an Avril song for each one of these little whatever the hell they are, desperate attempts shall we say. I'm not going to dress like her, you won't get that prize, oh no you get her break-up songs her really mean guy hating jerk bashing cheating bastard call-out break-up songs, you hear me," she points a finger at him.  
"I hear you Marls, loud and clear. But you and I both know you don't have it in you."  
"Just you wait Jake Puckerman, just you wait."

…

"_I couldn't give a damn what you said to me  
I don't really care what you think of me  
'Cause either way you're gonna think what you believe  
There's nothing you could say that would hurt me," _ Marley starts off stood in front of their little group of seven in the Astronomy class, the first open class they had come across since the Locker Room was occupied.  
Marley looks up at Jake as she continues.

"_I'm better off without you anyway  
I thought it would be hard but I'm okay  
I don't need you if you're gonna be that way  
'Cause with me, it's all or nothing"_ Marley rolls her eyes as Jake smiles at her, then continues, changing the words up because cursing was a major-Marley-no.

"_I'm sick of your shhh, don't deny  
You're a waste of time  
I'm sick of this shhh, don't ask why_

_I hate you now so go away from me  
You're gone, so long, I can do better, I can do better  
Hey, hey you, I found myself again  
That's why you're gone, I can do better, I can do better"_ Marley continues looking straight at Jake as she sings. He keeps a smile on his face, trying not to let on that it actually kinda hurt like hell.  
The rest of the members try to subtly exchange glances, because this wasn't normal Marley, she had a look of almost hatred in her eyes or just determination maybe.

"_Whad'ya say, I told you so  
You know that 'cause I always know  
Get out my face, hey hey  
You're not my taste, hey hey"_ She continues, stepping a little closer to Jake as she does.

"_I am so sick of you  
You're on my nerves, I want to puke  
Get outta my face, hey hey  
You're not my taste, hey hey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey"_

"_I hate you now so go away from me  
You're gone, so long, I can do better, I can do better  
Hey, hey you, I found myself again  
That's why you're gone, I can do better, I can do better"_ Dropping the marker pen she'd been using as a makeshift microphone, Marley leaves the room in a dramatic way leaving everyone staring open mouthed at the door.

…

Ryder and Jake walk down the hall on their way to their next class that they shared.  
After a little bit Ryder turns to him, "So you want to explain what that was that Marley did back there?"  
"No I do not," he replies shortly, walking into their open class room.  
"That was clearly directed at you.  
"I know who it was directed at," Jake rolls his eyes.  
"Then you'd know why?"  
"I do know why."  
"But you're not going to tell?"  
"Nope. But I'm just saying, expect more of that coming soon," he smiles at Marley as she walks into the room.  
Rolling her eyes at him, Marley takes a seat by the window.

…

Setting her tray down in front of a jumpy Cheerio, Kitty sits down, eyeing the other girls suspiciously.  
"To what do we owe…" Crystal is cut off by Bree raising her hand to silence her.  
"What are you wearing?" Bree narrows her eyes.  
Kitty shrugs, looking down at yet another crop top and short shorts ensemble, this time black and denim as opposed to pink and black, she still had the coloured hair in, not to mention she had the over straightened look down to a tee. "Just trying something."  
"Why aren't you in uniform?" Dayna asks.  
"Who are you?" Kitty asks turning to her.  
"She's the newest recruit, but right you wouldn't know that because you've been god knows where doing god knows what," Bree snaps.  
Kitty points her finger at the captain, "Don't take the Lords name in vain."  
Bree rolls her eyes. "You're not dressed with us you can't sit with us. Right girls?" she turns to glance either side of her, at Crystal then Dayna, who both quickly nod, turning into bobble heads with the rest of the girls that were sitting with them."  
"That's fine, why would she want to sit with you anyways, we're way cooler," Ryder nods, walking past with his tray in one hand and taking hold of Kitty's arm as he continues, pulling her with him. Jake follows, picking up Kitty's tray as well as balancing his, not even sparing the Cheerios a glance, Bree was still fuming about what he'd said to her last week.

"What the hell was that?" Kitty pulls away from Ryder, "I don't need god-damn saving all the time," she snaps, dropping into the seat he'd just pulled out for himself.  
Sighing slightly, he pulls out another chair sitting next to her.  
"What was that you said earlier about taking your lords name in vain?" Jake raises an eyebrow, smirking and placing her tray back down in front of her.  
"Oh bite me," Kitty rolls her eyes, leaning back in her seat. She turns to look at Ryder, "Why does your food look better than mine, I want a sandwich like that," she frowns.  
"Just say something to Millie, she made it, we're friends with Marley so we don't get crap."  
"I do today because she must have told on me," Jake shrugs, looking down at the mess on his tray.  
"What did you freaking do?" Ryder sighs, leaning forward in his seat.  
"Still not telling you man."

…

Charlie places her books down in front of Oliver and Nikita on their table in the library. "Hi," she smiles at them taking a seat. "You don't mind do you?" she asks quickly, almost jumping back up.  
"No, no, it's cool," Nikita nods with a small smile.  
"I just sort of got kicked off the table I was at. I think people are starting to catch on about the glee club thing, and I'm highly disappointed because I suck at secrets, but not this one I've been mighty good with one and yet I think people are knowing," Charlie nods slowly looking around them a little.  
"You're just paranoid, no one knows," Nikita shrugs, opening another one of her text books.  
"Yeah it's just your mind playing tricks, you're worrying so much about keeping the secret that you fear you're giving so much away just because you're keeping it. But you're not, I assure you," Oliver nods with a small smile.  
"Okay, if you're certain then," Charlie gives them a small smile then looks around again. "But what if?" she rushes.  
"No what if's, just don't do that to yourself, they don't know," Oliver answers.  
"If anything the beacon wouldn't be any of us anyways, it'd be the juniors and their insane drama," Nikita rolls her eyes.  
"Oh yeah, that's just a little much at times, like that, the… what's the word?" Charlie frowns.  
"Tension?" Oliver suggests.  
Charlie nods quickly, "Yeah that exactly."

…

Marley stands up in front of the Glee Club with her arms folded, _This was bound to get him._ She presses play on the boom box they had with them and the tune started to fill the Locker Room before she starts.

"_There's not much going on today.  
I'm really bored, it's getting late.  
What happened to my Saturday?  
Monday's coming, the day I hate._

_Sit on the bed alone, staring at the phone.  
He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no.  
He wouldn't even open up the door.  
He never made me feel like I was special.  
He isn't really what I'm looking for._

_This is when I start to bite my nails.  
And clean my room when all else fails.  
I think it's time for me to bail.  
This point of view is getting stale._

_I'll sit on my bed alone, staring at the phone.  
He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no.  
He wouldn't even open up the door.  
He never made me feel like I was special.  
He isn't really what I'm looking for.  
He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no.  
He wouldn't even open up the door.  
He never made me feel like I was special.  
Like I was special, cuz I was special._

_Na na na na na."_ Looking straight at Jake, Marley finishes. Feeling proud, she didn't leave the room this time, Jake was looking a little more deflated, he certainly wasn't smiling anymore, but he still clapped with the others… could just be out of courtesy though.  
Kitty jumps up next to Marley, "Okay Marls you won the stare down, now I have something I want to sing," she smiles, guiding Marley back to her seat on the bench. "Now listen up losers cause this is actually gonna be good okay… no offence Marls!" she quickly adds, holding her hands up.  
Marley shrugs, folding her arms as she gets ready to watch Kitty's performance.

"_Uh oh Uh oh"_ Kitty starts off sweetly, almost nervously.

"_When you're around I don't know what to do  
I do not think that I can wait  
To go over and to talk to you  
I do not know what I should say"_ Kitty shrugs, smiling a little as she looks down and starts to walk a circle around the six other members seated on the benches.

"_And I walk out in silence  
That's when I start to realize  
What you bring to my life  
Damn this guy can make me cry"_ She goes to the chorus as she gets back in front of the other students.  
Marley's head snaps up in realization of the song, and who she was singing too, it had to be the only person who got it, especially since she was still dressed up as Avril.

"_It's so contagious  
I cannot get it out of my mind  
It's so outrageous  
You make me feel so high  
All the time"_  
Ryder smiles throughout the performance, Kitty was really talented when she really put everything into it, she was dancing a bit now and it was really good.

"_They all say that you're no good for me  
But I'm too close to turn around  
I'll show them they don't know anything  
I think I've got you figured out"_  
Jake continuously glances over at Marley, occasionally back at Kitty so that she wouldn't have a go at him later for not paying attention, he was seriously scared of that so he decides to give Kitty his full attention, he noticed she already had Ryder's.

"_So I walk out in silence  
That's when I start to realize  
What you bring to my life  
Damn this guy can make me smile"_ A big grin flashes on Kitty's face as she discreetly looks at Ryder, even blushing a little before starting to comb her gaze over everyone again.

"_I'll give you everything  
I'll treat you right  
If you just give me a chance  
I can prove I'm right"__  
_Marley's smile grows as she watches her best friend perform, she spares a glance at Ryder, noticing he was enjoying it, she gives Kitty a thumbs up, only subconsciously recognizing that that very gesture was something Ryder did a lot.

"_It's so contagious  
I cannot get it out of my mind  
It's so outrageous  
You make me feel so high  
All the time"_ Kitty finishes with a big grin, glancing over at Ryder again, before guiltily at Marley, she knew her best friend had figured it out, but in some ways she kinda hoped Ryder hadn't.

…

After the practice Ryder noticed Nikita leave quickly, with a slight frown he follows her, jogging down the hall to catch up with her quick walk.  
"Hey, what's up? Why'd you leave practice so fast?" he asks, coming to a stop in front of her.  
Nikita tries to side step him and continue down the hall, he blocks her paths.  
"Seriously, is something wrong?"  
Nikita shakes her head, "Nope, I just… need to… um … use the bathroom," she shrugs.  
Ryder nods slowly, "Right, then I'll make this quick," he smiles a little.  
"Make what quick?"  
"Do you want to hang out on Saturday? I don't know we could do something fun or something?"  
Nikita's eyes widen a little, somehow she'd been expecting it, but hoping it wouldn't happen. "I'll think about it, I might have something on Saturday… I'll text you," she nods, stepping around him, this time successfully.  
Ryder turns around, "I don't think you have my number."  
"I'll figure it out," she waves a little over her shoulder.  
Ryder smiles to himself, "Awesome."

…

Grabbing Kitty's shoulder Marley pulls Kitty to a halt just outside their next class.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" she raises an eyebrow, and releases her shoulder as Kitty turns around.  
Kitty folds her arms, looking up at Marley, "Tell you what?"  
"That you like Ryder."  
"Because I don't," Kitty answers too quickly.  
"Um, yeah you do," she nods surely, "I know you Kitty, and you never liked Avril before, then suddenly you're suggesting Avril week, oh and dressing up like her."  
"Yeah because it's the theme, duh."  
"And also Ryder's favorite singer, duh. Kitty don't lie to me."  
"I'm not lying."  
"Then stop withholding truth, please you're my best friend and I care about you… and I already know okay you're really obvious about it so you might as well just admit it."  
"I'm not admitting anything," Kitty pauses, looking around. "But I'm not saying that I don't not like Lynn."  
Marley breaks out into a smile, pulling Kitty in for a tight hug, "Ahh-my-gosh, yes," she grins, swaying her blonde bestie from side to side, "I knew it. Now we just need to make this happen," she pulls away, still gripping her shoulders.  
"No we don't."  
"Yes we do," Marley nods.  
"No we don't because he doesn't like me back."  
"Yes he does, don't be silly."  
"I'm not being silly, he has a total crush on Nikita."  
"What? No way," Marley shakes her head. "No he doesn't. He thinks he does, but he doesn't. See I think I've figured him out."  
Kitty laughs, "Oh really? You think you've figured Ryder Lynn out?"  
"Yes," Marley nods. "You see, he's the kind of nice boy right? And he doesn't realize that he can date girls that aren't as nice as other girls…"  
"Say it Marls, a bitch."  
"No I won't say that," she shakes her head. "He doesn't realize it because it doesn't happen like that on TV, on TV it's the two nice people that get together, or the bad boy and the nice girl, like Grease, it's never the not so nice…"  
"Bitchy," Kitty cuts in again.  
"…Girl that gets the nice boy, I just can't think of an example of that. You know it's funny, because you and Ryder dating would be so stereotypical with the cheerleader and the jock, but you wouldn't be because of personality, and he doesn't understand that so you need to make him," Marley explains. "You hear me?"

…

Pushing a few books apart, Marley ducks down to peek in-between them, watching her target with slightly narrowed eyes. She looks away briefly to scan the area then turns back and her targets gone, frowning, she quickly re-looks over the area, _how had she gotten away so fast?_ Before there was a tap on her shoulder, jumping and almost yelling in fright Marley turns around.  
"Oh jeez Nikita, you just about gave me a heart attack," she laughs a little.  
"Then maybe you shouldn't have been spying on me."  
"Pfft… me, spying," Marley shakes her head quickly, "No way."  
"You knocked over a trash can when you walked in, and when I asked if you were alright you practically ran, then you've been looking through and the bookcase since," Nikita folds her arms.  
"Doesn't mean I'm spying."  
"Yes it does. What do you want Marley?"  
"I don't know… I just, I needed to talk to you about something and I had to make sure that something wasn't around."  
Nikita frowns, "Are you talking about Oliver?"  
Quickly shaking her head Marley answers, "No, taller, sportier, not really a library person actually…"  
"And exactly why I'm hiding here. I feel like he's been stalking me all week."  
"We are talking about the same person right?" Marley asks.  
"Ryder," Nikita nods.  
"Good, that's who I was talking about too. So you don't like him then?"  
"No I don't, I really don't, like he's really hot and everything… and I can't believe I just said that, but he's not my type, I don't date jocks, no matter how nice or kind or hot or whatever, I just don't."  
"Why?"  
"I just don't want to, I want a guy who is actually capable pf holding a proper conversation, all I've heard Ryder talk about is Football and Superman."  
"You mean Batman, he hates Superman," Marley corrects her.  
"See, I don't care about either of things, him and I have nothing in common he hates all the subjects I like and I hate all the ones he likes."  
"So PE…" Marley nods slowly. "Me too." She sighs. "Let me give you some advice okay. Tell him, tell him straight up that you don't like him otherwise he's gonna keep going and going, and asking you out and trying to win you over. Just if you tell him now, before it's too serious you can save you and him the bother. I waited far too long, I mean I didn't think I could have been clearer, like with choosing Jake over him… twice, and then when he asked me out after Jake and I broke up, I said no, but then he still sang to me and asked me out in front of everyone, so I had to say yes because I wasn't going to embarrass him in front of everyone like that, he was my friend I couldn't do that to him. Then it wasn't until after that when he tried to tell Jake that him and I were dating, that I really told Ryder and now he knows we're just friends and that's all we'll ever be. So just tell him."

…

Marley had managed to get past the Cheerio barrier and into the auditorium, making her way onto the stage. Standing in the middle she pulls out her phone and texts Jake.  
_'Meet me in the Auditorium, Dayna's the weak link'_

Marley waits a few minutes, but no reply, sighing, she paces the edge of the stage a little, looking up when she hears the side door open.  
"You didn't text back."  
"Sorry, I was just… I was close anyway."  
"Okay," Marley nods. "Jake…" she sighs, "I wanted to apologise, I shouldn't have sung those songs in front of everyone, that was just mean of me and I feel really bad about it. This is all between you and me and I didn't need to involve anyone else."  
"It's Glee Club Marls, everyone finds out everything anyway, but I deserved it," he sighs, looking up at her. "But I'm still in love with you Marley."  
"Jake, please don't do that," she shakes her head. "Just don't. Okay I've listened to everyone of Avil Lavignes songs now and I think I've finally found the perfect one. Please sit, you just need to hear this and then no more."  
About to say something, he doesn't and just takes a seat as she asked.

The music starts and Marley turns to look at Jake as she begins to sing._  
"You held my hand and walked me home, I know  
When you gave me that kiss it was something like this it made me go ooh ohh  
You wiped my tears, got rid of all my fears, why did you have to go?  
Guess it wasn't enough to take up some of my love  
Guys are so hard to trust  
Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl?  
The one who gives it all away, yeah"_ Jake watches her closely as she launches into the chorus.__

_"Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?  
Did you think that it was somethin I was gonna do and cry?  
Don't try to tell me what to do,  
Dont try to tell me what to say,  
You're better off that way"_ Marley nods slowly as she sings, looking over at Jake again she can feel a slight sting in the back of her eyes.__

_"Don't think that your charm and the fact that your arm is now around my neck  
Will get you in my pants I'll have to hurt you now and make you never forget  
I'm gonna ask you to stop, thought I liked you a lot, but I'm really upset  
Get out of my head get off of my bed yeah thats what I said  
Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl, the one who, throws it all away"_ Looking up at the ceiling of the auditorium so the threatening tears wouldn't spill, she continues on.

"_Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?  
Did you think that it was somethin I was gonna do and cry?  
Don't try to tell me what to do,  
Dont try to tell me what to say,  
You're better off that way"_ Jake notices that she's unable to look at him and sighs, knowing how much this is hurting him too.__

_"This guilt trip that you put me on won't, mess me up I've done no wrong  
Any thoughts of you and me have gone away"_ Marley looks back down, tears now streaming down her face as she locks eyes with Jake for the last chorus.__

_"Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?  
Did you think that it was somethin I was gonna do and cry?  
Don't try to tell me what to do,  
Dont try to tell me what to say,  
You're better off that way"_ Softening her tone, Marley almost whispers the last line,__

_"Better off that way  
I'm better off alone anyway"_

He knew he wouldn't try with her again, they were both too hurt for it to ever work.

…

"Hey Nikita! Hey wait up!"  
Nikita stops in the hall, spinning around to face the boy that approached her.  
"I've been looking for you everywhere today."  
Nikita smiles a little and remembers what Marley tells her then pulls a straight face.  
"So about our plans, you never actually…"  
"There were no plans Ryder."  
"Well not officially, but I was trying to make some with you the other…"  
"And I was trying to avoid them. Ryder I'm not interested in you like that, I didn't want your number because I don't want to go on a date with you," Nikita sighs, she could see the hurt in his face.  
"Oh, right," Ryder nods slowly, frowning at the slight pang in his chest.  
"Yeah, but that's just me okay, I mean I'm sure there are plenty of other girls," Nikita nods, trying to be encouraging. "Like a cheerleader or something, I can see you with one of them… a particular one of them actually."  
Ryder shakes his head, "No they know my secret, I'm like a freak to them."  
"How is it a secret if they know?" she frowns.  
Ryder sighs don't worry about it, I'll just… never mind," he shakes his head and turns to walk away.  
"I bet there's one Cheerio that doesn't think that," Nikita calls after him."  
Ryder waves slightly, over his shoulder, and doesn't answer as he continues down the hall.

…

Before she starts Marley looks around the familiar room they were in, smiling a little to herself. "For those of you who don't know, this is the Choir room, the computers don't actually belong in here, there used to be band equipment over there," she points at the side of the room. "And a bunch of chairs on these steps," she points to what she was standing on, while the others were all gathered on the seats at the desks with the computers on them. "There were trophies in that cabinet, and there were photos on that wall, one was of some lady that I can't remember her name, and the other was a guy named Finn," she smiles a little. "Finn was so nice and kind all the time, and he helped us and it wasn't creepy like when Mr Schue tried to help cause Finn had been where we are, he was in Glee and he was the Captain, then he taught us and he was so good at it, and we miss him," she adds with a sigh. "So even though you guys, Nikita, Oliver and Charlie, even though you don't know him, we honor him in Glee, every time we have a lesson, every time we sing and every time we stand up to Principal Sylvester." Marley smiles out at all of them, "So let us a song, right here in the Choir Room, right where we are supposed to be and right where we know Finn is going to be watching," she nods.

"_You say that I'm messing with your head"_ Marley starts off with a smile then turns to Ryder since he was the closest, not to mention bound to know the words, as she sang the backups to cue him in._  
(Yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
"All cause I was making out with your friend"_ Ryder chuckles a little as he sings then joins Marley with the 'yeahs'._  
(Yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
"Love hurts whether it's right or wrong" _Charlie sings next, smiling through, joining in the next bit and turning to Nikita._  
(Yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
"I can't stop cause I'm having too much fun" _Nikita sings and continues the pattern._  
(Yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

"_You're on your knees  
Begging please  
Stay with me  
But honestly  
I just need to be a little crazy"_ Marley takes over again, singing clearly and looking over their small little group as she stands up, walking over to Kitty and Ryder and takes their hands to pull them up and they and the rest of the club, besides Jake join in for the chorus.

"_All my life I've been good,  
But now whoa, I'm thinking what the hell  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about  
If you love me  
If you hate me  
You can't save me  
Baby, baby  
All my life I've been good  
But now  
Whoa  
What the hell"_

"_So what if I go out on a million dates"_ Kitty takes a turn, deciding to do a second line as she turns to look at Ryder for the duration of it._  
(Yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
"You never call or listen to me anyway" _She looks away from him as he frowns a little, clicking that she had intentionally directed it at him._  
(Yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
"I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day"_ Sensing the tension Marley queues Oliver to take the line and he does._  
(Yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
"Don't get me wrong"_ Jake suddenly starts and all tension forgotten every pair of eyes fall on him as he continues, joining them up on the steps with a smile._  
I just need some time to play"_

"_You're on your knees  
Begging please  
Stay with me  
But honestly  
I just need to be a little crazy"_ Jake and Marley sing together, smiling at each other, before turning away as everyone joins in for the chorus, getting louder and louder.

"_All my life I've been good,  
But now  
I'm thinking what the hell  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about_

_If you love me  
If you hate me  
You can't save me  
Baby, baby  
All my life I've been good  
But now  
Whoa  
What the hell"_

"_La la la la la la la la  
Whoa whoa  
La la la la la la la la  
Whoa whoa" _Charlie sings.

"_You say that I'm messing with your head  
Boy, I like messing in your bed  
Yeah, I am messing with your head when  
I'm messing with you in bed"_ Kitty takes the lead again, singing strongly, breaking into a smile in the moment, briefly looking at Ryder again, who this time doesn't see her.

"_All my life I've been good,  
But now oh  
I'm thinking what the hell  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about  
All my life I've been good,  
But now oh  
I'm thinking what the hell  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about  
If you love me  
If you hate me  
You can't save me  
Baby, baby  
All my life I've been good  
But now  
Whoa  
What the hell"_

"_La la la la la  
La la la la la  
La la la la la  
La la__ "_

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review, the more I get the more motivated I am :D **

**Same goes for Tumblr Follows .com :)**


	3. The Latter Lynn

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this :)**

Marley pulls out her battered and photo-covered laptop, sitting down on her bed, opening it as she checks the time on her owl wall clock right across from her bed. While she waits for the internet to slowly load she tucks her legs up and gets comfortable, who knows how long it would take to explain this to him.  
After everything has finally loaded, she opens Skype and waits for the familiar screen name to appear, clicking it when it does she waits for him to accept.  
_"Hey MarsBar."_  
"Hey yourself," she chuckles, shaking her head a little at the nickname. "What are you up to?"  
_"Not much today actually, I have a shoot but it's not a huge deal."_  
Marley's eyes widen, "No that is a huge deal!"  
_"Trust you to be excited, who knows if it'll actually go through or if it'll be like the others."  
_"It won't be, you'll get it all I'm sure," she smiles at the screen.  
_ "Thanks Marls."_  
"Don't thank me yet. I'm gonna need you do something for me and it's super important."

_**...Glee…**_

Marley stops as she turns the corner, spotting who she was looking for almost immediately, he just looked so much like his brother. As he closes his locker, her eyes widen and she almost takes off in a sprint to catch him, she'd been wearing more heels lately which had really been a stupid decision on her part, even though this next event had nothing really to do with her own feet, more the one with a standard Nike cheerleading shoe. A distinctive laugh as Marley's face connected with the floor.  
Crystal and Dayna watch after Bree as she continues on down the hall as if nothing had happened, then Dayna stayed when Crystal quickly followed after their leader.  
Crouching down next to her, Dayna moves to help a crying Marley, offering her a hand and gripping her arm to pull her into a sitting position.  
Marley reaches up to touch her nose because it felt like it was throbbing, lightly touching it and gliding her hand down her face a little she pulls her hand out to look at it, sure enough there was red. Suddenly she feels dizzy, tipping back as everything goes black.  
Panicking a little, Dayna tries to keep her as best she can, looking for someone in the halls to help her, she was sure everyone was choosing to ignore the situation though. Groaning in frustration, she looks down at Marley again, trying to pull her up a little more, struggling and trying to make sure none of her nose blood ended up on her uniform she managed to get her head leaning on her shoulder because she seriously had no idea what she was supposed to do and was panicking a little, a lot.  
Looking up again, Dayna see's someone familiar and yells out for him by name. "RYDER!"  
Jumping at the sound of the voice Ryder spins around and see's two brunettes on the ground, one Cheerio and one … Marley, he quickly sprints down the hall to them, crouching down on his knees.  
"What happened?" he asks Dayna.  
"Bree tripped her and left, but I stayed cause it was just uncalled for and now she passed out," Dayna rushes.  
"We need to get her to the nurse."  
"Well I couldn't do that, I couldn't carry her," Dayna answers.  
"I know, sorry… um," he pauses.  
Marley stirs a little, opening her eyes just a bit, and then launches forward quickly and vomits.  
Ryder barley has time to register before Marley has puked all over his legs. Suddenly feeling a little nauseous himself he takes his phone out of his pocket and hands it to Dayna, "Please call Jake, he is more used to these situations than I am," he swallows deeply, trying not to be sick himself.  
Dayna takes his phone quickly, luckily he didn't lock it and finds contacts and dials Jake, he just so happened to have the same phone as she did.  
Ryder takes Marley's arms and sort of tries to keep her up and away from the vomit because he didn't have any idea what to do in these situations either.

…

Kitty walks up behind the girl she'd been stalking down the hall, tapping her on the shoulder then folding her arms and giving the girl a menacing look as she turns around. "You should join Glee Club."  
"How about no," the girl rolls her eyes, turning back around.  
"How about yes, or I'll tell your brother a couple of little things that I know you wouldn't want him finding out.  
Sasha spins around, "You have nothing."  
"How about since you've been here, macking on at least five different boys under the bleachers."  
"You've got no proof, and even if you did what would that do? Get him in trouble not me because he'd source them out and most probably kill them."  
"Yes but how guilty would feel, knowing that it was your fault, that you were the reason your parents were even more disappointed in him than they already are, wouldn't that weigh on your conscience?" Kitty raises an eyebrow. "Not to mention, your innocent little rep with him, tarnished forever, he'll constantly be over your shoulder, watching everything you do, monitoring you just to make sure a boy never ever comes near you again, and they won't because everyone knows who Ryder Lynn is."

…_Dance_…

"Would you have still come to the dance with me if I'd have left Marley like Crystal did when Bree tripped her?"  
Ryder turned to look at Dayna, in the heels she was wearing she was only a couple of inches shorter than him. Thinking for a moment before he answers, he looks across at Kitty and Marley who were dancing together. Even from this distance away the purple shading across Marley's nose and under her eyes was very clear. Shaking his head he turns back to face Dayna, "No I wouldn't have."  
"Oh," she looks away briefly. "Good to know I suppose. I mean I wouldn't have… couldn't have left, what Bree did was uncalled for, it was just mean, like Bree is always mean, but that was new… so she must really hate Marley."  
"Yeah she does, but it doesn't make any sense because Marls dumped Jake _because_ he cheated on her with Bree. Really Bree is not the one with the right to be angry, just because Jake realised what trash she really is, so no right at all, it's bull," Ryder rolls his eyes.  
"No you're right, dead on, but you know this is supposed to be fun, so let's drop the negativity and dance," she smiles.  
Ryder nods, "And now you're right," he chuckles a little, following her out onto the dance floor.

"You know… at least your dress matches your face," Kitty tries to joke as the two of them jump around to the song that was currently playing.  
Marley shakes her head, laughing a little, "Yeah okay my mom's already told me that."  
"That's cause it's true."  
"I know it is. Now shut up and dance with me cause it's a slow one and you're my date."  
"Whatever. Just remember I will not be your Prom date. I'm going with a boy, whatever it takes," Kitty glances over at Ryder quickly before back at Marley. "As if I couldn't hate that girl even more," she mumbles in reference to Dayna.  
Marley glances over her shoulder. "Dayna's nice Kitty, she…"  
Kitty cuts her off, "Helped you, I know. Still doesn't mean I have to like her."  
"Well if it's any consolation he's stupid for going with her because now I've got the prettiest date in the room," the brunette smiles.  
"Shut up, now I have to say no it's you Marley, so don't be all sweet cause we both know it's really me," Kitty laughs.

Charlie looked around her from her spot at the table by herself, she'd kind of been hoping Oliver and Nikita would show up, but because they hadn't yet she didn't really have anyone to hang out with.  
"Hey," Jake taps her on the shoulder making her jump.  
"Um, hey Jake, what's up, you look utterly exhausted," she frowns.  
Jake takes a deep breath, dropping into the chair next to Charlie's. "Oh I am, I'm hiding."  
"From who?"  
"Bree."  
"Riiiight, yeah that's enough said," Charlie chuckles lightly. "She's scary as scary can be."  
"Tell me about it, she's been hounding me since I got here, and I really don't want to talk to her."  
"I don't think anyone would want to talk to her."  
"No you wouldn't think they would, would you?" Jake laughs. "Hey how about this for an idea, do you have a date? If not, will you be mine to make her go away?"  
Charlie looks around the gym quickly, "I would, but I don't want her to like hunt me down or nothing like that."  
Jake sighs, "I didn't think of it like that."  
"No, clearly not, but I mean you could sit with me, I seem to be a people repellent right now, so it might work in your favour too," she shrugs.  
"Oh no that's not true, I'm sure they all want to talk to you, they're..."  
"They're what? Too scared? Why would they be, I'm friendly, I'll do all the talking too, they don't have to worry about having nothing to say," she jokes with a sigh.  
"No, honestly Charlie, I don't know why people wouldn't want to hang out with you, you're pretty awesome. Which is why you shouldn't be sitting here all by yourself, let's go dance, I'll handle Bree if she starts to bug you. You look great by the way, like sunshine," Jake smiles.  
"Orange sunshine," Charlie laughs, "But thank-you, I'd love to dance," she smiles at him.

Marley and Kitty are stood up on the stage, even if the Glee Club hadn't been asked to perform, they'd talked to the band and organized it, they turn to each other then Kitty starts._  
"Maybe I'm just crazy  
Maybe I'm a fool  
Maybe I don't know how to love but  
Maybe I do  
Maybe you know more than me but  
This much is true  
This little heart and brain of mine say  
We're through with you" _She paces the small stage then turns to Marley to cue her.

"And I wonder does it blow your mind  
That I'm leaving you far behind  
I wonder does it stop your heart to know  
You're not my sunshine anymore"

Marley sings, looking briefly at Jake, spotting him and Charlie dancing together, she looks away again, launching into the chorus, jumping up and down with Kitty as they sing.

"Okay you're pretty  
Your face is a work of art  
Your smile could light up New York City after dark  
Okay you're cover-boy pretty  
Stamped with a beauty mark  
But it's such a pity a boy so pretty  
With an ugly heart"

They sing the chorus grinning, spinning each other around on the stage.

"Have you seen him?" Bree walks up to Dayna, grabbing her shoulders and spinning her away from Ryder, "Have you?" she raises an eyebrow.  
"Who?" Dayna asks confused.  
"Jake of course, who else would I be looking for, certainly not the loser you're dancing with, also what the hell is that on your head and why aren't you wearing something better, those tones really aren't working together and you're not pulling off this look in fact you look trashy, and cheaper than Marley Rose," she rolls her eyes and folds her arms.  
"Whoa, look," Ryder steps around Dayna, "I don't care who calls me a loser, like who actually gives a crap, but Dayna looks great, and Marley does too, in fact every girl in this room looks better than you, Dayna especially."  
Dayna smiles a little at Ryder _God what is he doing, Bree is going to kill me later._  
Bree looks at him with a deadpan expression. "Oh really, Bieber? Really, You're gonna have a go at me, when you look like that… you know you don't have any grey or black on you, are you Ms Wilson's," she gestures at Dayna, "Or Katty Wilde's date because that's an awful lot of blue you have on there slick."  
"I'm Dayna's date, not _Kitty's_ now why don't you just go hang out with your own date… oh wait you don't have one, I mean I'd have absolutely no idea why," he says sarcastically, then takes Dayna's hand and pulls her along past Bree and back into the crowds.

"Maybe you'll get married  
And she will kiss your feet  
While I give all my rights away  
I won't lose no sleep  
Maybe on your honeymoon  
You'll think of me  
But if you don't won't shed a tear  
Yeah I can guarantee"

Marley sings clearly, making a few faces as the song called for it, by now she had kicked her small purple heels off so she could navigate he stage a little better, and they were sitting in the corner where she could still keep an eye on them.

"And I wonder does it blow your mind  
That I'm leaving you far behind  
I wonder does it stop your heart to know  
You're not my sunshine anymore"

Kitty takes another turn, relishing in the fact she can stand next to Marley at the moment and only be two inches shorter rather than her usual seven, grinning they start off the chorus again.

"Okay you're pretty  
Your face is a work of art  
Your smile could light up New York City after dark  
Okay you're cover-boy pretty  
Stamped with a beauty mark  
But it's such a pity a boy so pretty  
With an ugly heart"

Stevie walks up next to Sasha who was standing by the drinks table, watching the performance, "Hey," he smiles.  
"Hi," Sasha nods, not looking away from the stage.  
"You know you look really good, like it's such a shame you don't have a date or anything… I mean at least your face isn't purple like the girl on the stage, like isn't there make-up for that or something?"  
Sasha slowly turns to face him, "What's your point?"  
"I like your shoes, and I think the fact you're not actually wearing a dress is pretty awesome and different, there I said it," he nods proudly.  
"Okay," Sasha frowns, turning away again.  
"Did I mess that up, like did it not make you feel happy or whatever compliments are supposed to make people feel?"  
She shrugs, "I actually don't really care what people think of me, like I'm legit about it, a lot of people would say they don't care, but actually care, I seriously actually don't care. I will wear this mini jumpsuit thing, and I will wear my boots and I will be happy, cause who actually cares about beauty and no pain no gain and all that crap."  
Stevie watches her, a little frightened, "All those people out there," he points at the dance floor.  
"It was rhetorical," she rolls her eyes, turning and walking towards the door.  
Stevie stays where he is watching her for a bit.  
Sasha turns around to look at him, "You coming with me or not?"

"_Okay you're pretty  
Your face is a work of art  
Your smile could probably light up New York after dark  
Okay you're cover-boy pretty  
Stamped with a beauty mark  
But it's such a pity  
A boy so pretty  
With an uh- an uh- an ugly heart  
An uh an uh an ugly heart"_ Kitty sings softly, turning to Marley again for her to do the big note that Kitty wasn't 100 per cent sure she could nail without enough practice. So Marley gladly takes it.

"So..."

"Okay you're pretty  
Your face is a work of art  
Your smile could light up New York City after dark  
Okay you're cover-boy pretty  
Stamped with a beauty mark  
But it's such a pity a boy so pretty  
With an ugly heart"

They come together again for the chorus, singing it twice to finish up.

"Okay you're pretty  
Your face is a work of art  
Your smile could light up New York City after dark  
Okay you're cover-boy pretty  
Stamped with a beauty mark  
But it's such a pity a boy so pretty, so pretty, so pretty  
With an ugly heart"

They finish, half hugging, to the cheering of the students on the dance floor, they link hands and hold them up then swing down into a bow. Marley spots Principal Sylvester coming towards them, and they run off the corner of the stage, collecting Marley's shoes as they go, rushing out the back door laughing.

..._Not Dance…_

"Do you regret not going to the dance?"  
Nikita looks up, "Not a bit, I have plenty of dances to not go to over the next few years, I won't even go to Prom, I mean sophomores aren't really supposed to go anyways," she shrugs.  
"Oh right," Oliver nods, he hadn't been expecting that much of an answer. "You sure?"  
"100 per cent," Nikita rolls her eyes. "Why? Did you want to go or something?"  
Oliver looks up at her quickly. "No, no way," he shakes his head. "I don't dance… well can't it's not that I don't," he chuckles nervously.  
Nikita smiles, "You are gonna have to dance in glee club, you know that right?"  
Oliver nods, sighing, "Yeah I do know that, but let's just leave that embarrassment in the bag, you know until we absolutely can't anymore, please?"  
"Sure thing Ollie," Nikita grins cheekily.  
Looking up at her slowly they both start laughing. "Ollie? What?" Oliver laughs.  
"I thought I'd try it out," Nikita chuckles, shaking her head. "Don't worry, it failed. You're an Oliver not an Ollie."  
"I could have told you that. But seriously, we've been friends since pre-K and you've only just tried it now? Really Nikki, really?"  
Nikita looks up at him quickly and they both burst out laughing again.

…

"Yo, Sasha!" Kitty drops into the seat in front of the girl, a table in between them and the bustling noise of the cafeteria around them.  
Sasha rolls her eyes. "What do you want now Kitty?"  
Kitty pulls her phone out of her regulation Cheerios backpack. "To show you this," she scrolls through a couple of pictures, tilting her phone down for Sasha to see. "You wanted proof, boy did I get it, and this ones the best, it could possibly ruin one of your brother's friendships, and you say you don't care, but we both know you do and that deep down you actually love that brother of yours, despite how much of a dork he is and you know he'd do anything for you, as you'd for him just in a more subtle and understated way. But girl check who you kiss and next time make sure it's not Stevie Evans, m'kay?"

...

Marley pulls out her laptop, opening it quickly. Cursing the slow Wi-Fi, it was worse here than it was at her house. She finally manages to connect with Skype, and the person she wanted to talk to.  
_"What took you so long?"_  
"Crappy school system. You know I don't know why you couldn't have just skyped him? I mean wouldn't that have made more sense than keeping me in the middle?" Marley raises an eyebrow.  
_ "No I needed you to set this up, I haven't been able to call the home computer in weeks, something tells me he doesn't want to talk to me."_  
"Why wouldn't he want to talk to his brother?"  
_"I took his glass, thought it was mine, was not apparently, so now he's pissed."  
_"Are you serious?"  
_ "Yes I am, I took his glass and he's pissed."_  
"I got that, but do you know how stupid that sounds? So stupid, very very, so stupid," Marley nods quickly, looking up as someone enters the room.  
_"You know I didn't want to ask, but Marley what happened to your face? It's freaking purple, there I asked, I couldn't hold it in any longer… Tinky Winky! Hello why aren't you answering?"_  
The blonde who had just entered the room stared straight at the back of Marley's laptop, not saying anything until Marley turned it around for him to see.  
_"Stevie, hey long time no see,"_ Sam smiles at him from the screen.  
"My glass? You freaking took it."  
"We discussed that," Marley sighs, leaning back in her seat. "Why don't you guys talk about something else, you know try and get past this… issue."  
"He took it, he freaking took it," Stevie says slowly looking up at Marley.  
"But it's just a glass," Marley frowns, standing up again. "It's just a glass Stevie, you can get another glass, you probably have more than enough glasses at your house."  
"He took it with him, he took it when…" Stevie drops off, looking quickly at Sam then away again.  
"Oh," Marley nods, slowing realisation. "How about I just go wait outside, then you guys can talk," she smiles a little patting Stevie on the shoulder as she walked out.  
Stevie pulls out the seat in front of the laptop, drops his bag on the ground then sits down.  
_"So you miss me? Like it's not even about the glass?"  
"_No it's not about the stupid glass and I seriously can't believe you thought it was, idiot," Stevie smiles just a little as he shakes his head.  
_"Sorry man, I just thought you were too tough to miss me, you didn't even come out of your room to say goodbye when I left."_  
"I couldn't, I would have been like the others, freaking mom and Stace were mom and Stace you know, then dad was a mess, I'd never seen him like that. And it's weird without you there, like I always wanted my own room, now that I have it, I don't want it, it's weird and it's just not right. And I don't actually care anymore if that makes me sound like a baby."  
_"You're not a baby, it's sounds like dad is, I mean you might have to step up dude, if dad's gonna be a cry baby then yeah you've really gotta man," _Sam jokes, finally making Stevie laugh._ "Man of the house and shit,"_ he smiles. _"I'll visit, I promise, just still settling in you know, plus tickets cost a fortune, and that's just the train, I mean you know I ain't going anywhere near a plane, so I'm focusing on trains and saving then I'll visit as soon as I can, but on one condition, you have to do something for me, it's super important."_

...

Marley stands on the stage in front of Charlie, Jake, Ryder, Kitty, Oliver and Nikita who were all sat in the seats, looking up at her.  
"We have some exciting news," she grins, clapping, "Seven shall become nine because Kitty and I have each recruited a new member, I don't know how Kitty did it, but I had some alumni help, and so we welcome Stevie Evans and Sasha Lynn," she cheers, clapping as they both slowly walk on stage.  
Ryder jumps up from his seat, "No!" He points at his sister, "No, she can't even sing, she thinks it's stupid and no, I don't want her here. I think there should be a rule, no siblings at the same time, she can join when I graduate," Ryder nods, crossing his arms.  
Sasha rolls her eyes. "Don't you mean if you graduate?" she smirks, looking over at her brother.  
Ryder slowly turns back to face her, "See that, she put me down not even after one minute, that is gonna be constant and I don't think we want that negativity in this club."  
"Calm your tits Lynn, I thought it would be good for her to join, that's why I _convinced_ her," Kitty tells Ryder, slowly turning to Sasha with a smirk across her face, watching Sasha's drop. "She won't be mean to you at all, will you Sasha?" she raises an eyebrow.  
"No I will not Kitty," she answers through clenched teeth.  
"Right," Marley nods, looking between them all, "Nine is a good number yeah? Only three more to go then and we've still got plenty of time before Sectionals to get those three, so we can totally do it," she grins.

…

"Why? Why? Whywhywhy?" Ryder complains as he walks quickly after Kitty, "Whhhhhy?"  
"Oh quit your whining you big baby," She almost snaps, turning to him as they reach her locker. "We needed members, I got us one, she just so happens to be your sister."  
"Yeah but they say already that Glee Club is incestuous, now it's really gonna be."  
Kitty frowns, turning to look up at the tall boy. "Do you actually know what that word means?"  
"It has something to do with siblings doesn't it?"  
"Bravo, you got part of it, they say Glee Club is incestuous because we're supposedly like a big family, but then everyone has pretty much dated everyone, so it's like siblings dating siblings, which is the just of incest, it will not be incest unless you date your sister, so don't date her and you'll be fine."  
Ryder's eyes widen, "That's gross, why do they even need a word for that."  
"Because people have been with their relatives."  
"Ew, like in the olden days right?"  
"Yes in the olden days to keep bloodlines pure, but there are people in today's day that are just freaks."  
"This is just… gross, no other word for it."  
"Some people just have problems Lynn, they can't be helped. Now carry these for me, we've got Chemistry."  
"No, I hate Chemistry," he sighs as he takes her books then follows her off down the hall.

…

"So you weren't gonna make them audition?" Charlie asks as she walks alongside Jake and Marley as they make their way down the hall.  
Marley shakes her heads, "No, Stevie was really shy about the whole thing and we don't really need them to, we just need members and beggars can't be choosers."  
"Plus we're pretty sure Kitty's black-mailing Sasha," Jake adds in.  
"But don't tell Ryder that," Marley jumps in quickly.  
"Yeah don't," Jake nods in agreement. "We don't need that drama."  
"Okay, no yeah fair enough," Charlie smiles. "Do you think they can sing?"  
"Right now I'm kind of relying on genetics, but unfortunately I keep thinking back to Victorious and how genetics were displayed there and what if that were the case?"  
"Victorious, what?" Jake asks.  
"Well like if Sam and Ryder are talented, like Tori was, then Stevie and Sasha, respectively could be talentless, like Trina," Marley shrugs in explanation.  
"No, I'm sure nothing could really be as bad as that," Charlie frowns as she thinks.  
"I'd hope so," Marley nods.

…

Jake hands a couple of pieces of paper to Sasha then another couple to Stevie.  
"What's this?" Sasha asks.  
"Well, I did a little research, and these are your favourite songs, each of you, and I took the time to mash them up, it's simply put… a mash-up."  
"Ew, you like The Vamps," Sasha pulls a horrified face, turning to face Stevie.  
"I could say the same about Paramore," Stevie frowns, looking at the page.  
"I'm going to have say both of you be quiet because neither of them are as good as The Fray, okay," Jake nods.  
"Okay The Fray's actually good," Sasha shrugs.  
"I agree with that one. Why don't you just give us one of their songs?" Stevie asks.  
"Oh I want to, but this is a bonding thing that you're going to perform for everyone."  
"For everyone, you mean?" Sasha raises an eyebrow.  
"The club, don't worry, we won't be storming the gym again anytime soon. But you have like a half hour till Glee Club starts in here, so yeah enjoy the challenge, I'll be back then," Jake smiles at them, turning and walking off the stage to their complaints.

A half hour later, Ryder, Kitty, Marley, Charlie, Oliver and Nikita had joined them in the Auditorium, and they were all sat ready to watch them.  
"He assigned us, and the dudes not even here," Stevie rolls his eyes.  
"I'm providing your music," Jake walks up behind them with his guitar, making them both jump.  
"Okay then," Stevie nods quickly. And Jake starts playing.  
"Like right now?" Sasha asks wide eyed.  
Jake nods, and starts the first progression of chords again.  
Sasha hits Stevie on the arm to make him start singing, as he stares out at the small audience nervously.

"_I talk a lot of (shh) when I'm drinking, baby,  
I'm known to go a little too fast.  
Don't mind all my friends, I know they're all crazy,  
But they're the only friends that I have." _ He starts really shaky and pretty off pitch, making the other members shrink back a bit until he cleared his throat and started sounding a little better.

"_Think of me when you're out  
When you're out there  
I'll beg you nice from my knees  
And when the world treats you way too fairly  
Well it's a shame I'm a dream," _Sasha sings quietly, but well. Ryder looks up at her in shock, because he 100 per cent had not been expecting that.

"_I know I don't know you,  
But I'd like to skip the small talk and romance, girl.  
That's all I have to say so, baby, can we dance?"_ Stevie takes over again, this time sounding a lot better in the start off and more confident.

"_All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you" _ Sasha sings the first two herself, then Stevie joins her for the harmony, that they don't quite work right, but it sounds okay at best, Marley makes a mental note that that is something they need to work on as a team.

_Oh, oh, one more drink and I should go,  
Oh, oh, but maybe she might like me though.  
Oh, oh, I just can't think of what to say,  
Should I go, should I stay?  
Just can't let her slip away." _ Stevie takes this next part again himself, with Sasha in the background.

"I talk a lot of (shh) when I'm drinking, baby,  
I'm known to go a little too fast.  
Don't mind all my friends, I know they're all crazy,  
But they're the only friends that I have.  
I know I don't know you,  
But I'd like to skip the small talk and romance, girl.  
That's all I have to say so, baby, can we dance?"

Stevie and Sasha sing together, this time it works out a lot better, they've also started smiling a little more, losing some of their nerves.

"_I could follow you to the beginning  
Just to relive the start  
Maybe then we'd remember to slow down  
At all of our favorite parts" _Sasha sings strong, and Ryder looks up at her again, still in total shock, he almost couldn't believe this was his sister.

"_All I wanted was you" _Stevie takes this line.

"All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you"

"_I talk a lot of (shh) when I'm drinking, baby,  
I'm known to go a little too fast (a little too fast)  
Don't mind all my friends, I know they're all crazy,  
But they're the only friends that I have.  
I know I don't know you,  
But I'd like to skip the small talk and romance, girl.  
That's all I have to say so, baby, can we dance?"_

"_All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you"_ Stevie and Sasha take the rest of the song together, only continuing to get better as they went. The finish with claps and a standing ovation from the rest of the club.  
Ryder points at Jake, "Dude next time get Marls to arrange the lyrics or something you pretty much had the same words over and over again," he chuckles.  
"Hey you try it and tell me just how easy it is then," Jake laughs.  
"That's the thing, I wouldn't, I'd just give it to Marley," Ryder points to the girl next to him. "You know the song writer.  
"His attempt wasn't too, bad, it was choppy, okay but it definitely need a little work," Marley smiles.  
"I know," Jake nods with a smile, "Next time I try to put a mash up together, I'll show you first, happy?"  
"Yes," Marley grins at him.

* * *

Starring

Jake Puckerman – Jacob Artist  
Marley Rose – Melissa Benoist  
Stevie Evans – Austin Butler  
Sasha Lynn – Selena Gomez  
Charlie Henderson – Shanna Henderson  
Ryder Lynn – Blake Jenner  
Kitty Wilde – Becca Tobin  
Crystal Paige – Marissa von Bleicken  
Nikita Vincent – Nellie Veitenheimer  
Oliver Travis – Michael Weisman

Guest Starring

Sam Evans – Chord Overstreet  
Dayna Wilson – Logan Fabbro  
Sue Sylvester – Jane Lynch  
Bree – Erin Westbrook

Songs

Ugly Heart – GRL  
Can We Dance – The Vamps  
All I Wanted – Paramore

Disclaimer

I do not own Glee, no matter how much I wish I did because then all this would have happened. I do however own my Own Characters that I have made up, you know who they are. I do not own the music, only the attempt to mash-up those two songs, I hope it wasn't too bad but I didn't think all that much about it. If any ideas are similar to some that have happened in Glee season six, it is a coincidence and it doesn't matter because that hasn't happened here, in fact everything from New York after the Old-Newbies left the show hasn't really happened, but we don't focus on that here, all we care about are the well beings of our very lovely Marley, Jake, Kitty and Ryder, because let's be honest I never liked Unique, or Wade since day one when they were Alex on the Glee project.

That was a long disclaimer, but I'm gonna do one of those in each chapter and whether or not they end up being different each time… well you'll only know if you read them ;)

**A/N: That was practically an author's note, but not quite, cause here I'd like to say that I hate to do this, but I'm gonna be one of those stories where I'm like three reviews and I'll update.  
I just like to know that people are reading, because if they're not, then why do I bother posting? I know it's not hard to post a review, I've done it myself on pretty much everything I read, just because I know how much the author appreciates it, whether it's good or bad. I'm the same, if I'm doing something you don't like then tell me, feel free to make suggestions for chapters, I have basic skeletons for a lot of chapters but I'm always happy for an idea, if you don't want people to see the idea, PM me or post an ask or Fan Mail on the blog, and follow that's important too :)  
(Story and blog follow :)  
: / / if only we were there – glee fic . tum blr  
(just take out the spaces if the link is there, if not it's on my page or I can PM it to you :)**


	4. Mrs Schuester

Ms Pillsbury tries to convince Principal Sylvester that a musical would be a good idea. She reluctantly agrees since it's actually a good school activity, then Ms Pillsbury sets about putting on Hair Spray. They hold an invitational at Kitty's church to try and raise money for Glee Club. When they don't raise very much Kitty and Ryder talk about the other thing they have in common (money) and make a generous anonymous donation to the club. Mercedes is back.

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate every one of them :)  
A couple of you mentioned about the season six characters, and I'm gonna have to say, I love them actually, the thing is that I started planning this whole story long before I knew who they are, so I'm not sure how I'd fit them in, so they might make cameos for now, just at least until I can weave them in a little better or something, because honestly there's nothing worse than when people over crowd the Glee Club, it is for "Losers" after all :P**

Ms Pillsbury walks into Sue's office, straight past her secretary, folding her arms when she gets in there, looking suspiciously around, just to check before she drops her arms again and turns to face Sue. "We are going to have a musical," she nods, speaking as fiercely as she can manage.  
"No we're not," Sue says, barely even looking up.  
"Yes we are, I checked we have room in the budget and anything extra I will fund myself."  
"We're not having a musical." Sue states, taking off her glasses and looking up at Emma.  
"Well this note, in my hand," she holds it up, "It says I went over your head and got approval for it, we're putting on a musical… Hair Spray and you can't do anything about it."  
"Kitty Wilde, Beiber, Beiber's sister, Uglier Evans, Puck's brother, that Goth girl, her nerdy friend, and that annoying country girl that just doesn't shut up, they're not allowed to be in it."  
"Oh what you're not going to stop Marley to? Or have I gotten all those poor kids messed up and you've forgotten a different one of their talented selves, anyone is allowed to audition."  
"Marley… I don't know her."  
"Millie's daughter," Ms Pillsbury sighs.  
"Oh right, the talented girl, yes she's allowed to audition, the rest of them are not."  
"Yes they are because it says any and every kid is eligible as long as they audition."  
"Then I'm going to make sure with every single fibre of my being that not a single one of them is able to audition." Sue nods, smiling to herself as she puts her glasses back on.  
"And I will be making sure that every single one of them does audition," Emma nods surely, turning on her heal and walking out of the office.

…_**GLEE…**_

Marley sighs, leaning on one of her hands, tapping her pen on the book she was writing in.  
"That's not English," Kitty tells her, taping Marley's book with her own pen.  
"No it's budgets, I'm just thinking," she whispers in reply, cautiously looking over at the teacher.  
"You don't have to do that Marls."  
"If I don't who else will, I'm captain and we don't have a teacher for it, so that leaves me."  
"Yeah but maths isn't your strong point, organising, yes but not math."  
"But budgeting yeah, I budget on a daily basis, my whole life is a budget Kitty."  
"Okay fine, but let me do it, I like maths, to a point, more like I'm good at it cause math sucks. You focus on keeping everyone together, and planning and organising everything else, let me do the math," she smiles.  
Marley sighs with a nod and slides the book and papers across. "You need to find us money for costumes for our invitational to raise money for Sectionals."  
"I can pay for it," Kitty shrugs, closing the book.  
Marley snatches the book back, "No you can't."  
"Yes I can," Kitty nods, taking the book off her.  
"Okay fine you can, but I'm not letting you, you're not allowed to pay for it all, how is that fair on you Kitty."  
"Because Marley, I get more allowance than I need so I can easily pay for it, no dramas and we're sorted."  
"Not sorted, nope," she shakes her head.  
"You can't stop me."  
"Watch me."

…

Marley looks around the hall carefully as she walked down it with Jake.  
"What are you looking for?" he asks with a small frown.  
She snaps her attention back to him, "Nothing, no one, I swear… just Kitty, I need you to be on my side for this."  
"For what?"  
"Kitty wants to fund Glee Club, and I don't want to let her, it's not fair for her to pay for it all because the rest of us can't afford to."  
"Yeah she, she doesn't need to."  
"See, you get it, it's kinda degrading, we need to earn it…"  
"I totally agree, what made her bring it all up?"  
"Well I was trying to find money for costumes for our Invitational, and I can't, we don't have any, and we don't have time to fundraise for it because this is our fundraiser you know?"  
Jake nods, "Definitely. I mean why don't we just pick a colour and everyone has to find something of that colour."  
"Oh like we did for Die Young?" Marley claps quickly, coming to a stop in front of Jake. "You're a genius!" she grins, hugging him. "Thank you. Now we just need to pick what to sing, oh and where to have it."  
"You don't have anywhere yet?" he asks wide eyed.  
"Not yet, yet being very important Jake."

…

Walking into Ms Pillsbury's office, Mercedes places her hands on her hips, "I heard you needed some help?"  
Emma jumps up with a smile, "Oh yes Mercedes, welcome back," she nods, gesturing to the seat across from her as she sits back down herself.  
"You're looking well Ms P, practically glowing."  
"Well I may look like that, but pregnancy is … well, gross I'm sorry to say," she sighs.  
Mercedes nods slowly, "Yeah I've heard that."  
"Right, well that's not what I wanted to talk to you about Mercedes. I wanted to tell you that we're doing a musical, and I needed reinforcements since Sue is... ahh, determined should we say, to make sure it doesn't happen. And well it's going to, I've decided."  
"Oh wow that's so awesome, I am here and totally willing to help Ms P, what are we putting on?"  
Emma clasps her hands together in happiness, "Hair-Spray."  
Mercedes frowns, holding up both her hands, "Now wait a minute… Hair-Spray?" she raises an eyebrow, "With the very few black people that there are in this school… how's that gonna work?"  
"Oh well," Emma pauses, "It just will, we shall figure it out. I already know Jake will audition…"  
She gets cut off, "So you'll give him Seaweed just because he's the first black guy to audition… also the only one you know that will, what if he didn't?"  
"Well I'm going on the fact that he auditioned last year and because all his friends will that he'll audition again."  
Mercedes nods slowly, "And what about the rest of the black characters? Little Inez, Motor mouth Mable? The dancers?"  
"We'll just have to see who auditions then won't we."

…

Marley slides up next to Kitty's locker, she'd pretty much just run from her next class and these shoes of hers were kinda slippery. "We're doing a musical!" she squeals, grabbing her best friends arm. "Can you believe it?"  
Kitty watches her, trying to pin point exactly when she's realised Marley had gone crazy. "Principal Sylvester would never allow it, so I don't know where you heard that."  
"Ms Pillsbury told me, and asked me if I'd like to help out, oh and tell the rest of you guys to audition, so please go and audition on Friday after school," she nods with a smile.  
"Um… okay then," Kitty shrugs.  
Marley's smile drops a little, "How come you're not as excited as I am?"  
"Because you're Marley and no one can be as excited as you are about anything."  
Marley sighs, "Fine, but at least give me a smile for Hair-Spray."  
"What, are you serious? I actually love Hair-Spray!" Kitty smiles. "I would make the perfect Amber."  
"Then audition, I'm trying out for Penny."  
"Oh you're totally a Penny," she laughs. "But you know who's gonna get Seaweed right? And you'd have to kiss him."  
"No… who?"

…

Stevie runs a hand through his hair as he watches the computer screen. "They chose pink… like an executive decision or some shit like that," he rolls his eyes, "I don't even own anything pink."  
_"I highly Doubt Jake does either… like Ryder has a shirt I think, but I can't be sure it might have been purple, but it was probably Kitty and Marley's decision… I mean Marley's your captain or whatever… and I think executive means that."_  
"Yeah you're so helpful Sam. It's just kinda stupid."  
_"What? The shirt or Glee club? Cause I don't own anything Pink either, you just might have to go out and buy something."_  
"But why would they choose a colour that not everyone has? Wasn't that the point?"  
_"I don't know, I wasn't there and I'm tired man, did seriously all you wanted to talk about the pink shirt thing?"_  
"I just need someone to vent at man, I don't know if it's the only thing, like I feel like there's something else, but I have no idea if there is, do you know what I mean?" Stevie asks with a sigh.  
_"I know exactly what you mean, I get that all the time, or I completely forget my point as soon as I try to talk to someone, it's the worst."_  
"Yeah I know. So, do you think you could to talk to Marley about the colour, like maybe add another one in or something? I don't know could look awesome, pink and orange or something."  
_"I guess I could you pain in the ass, but she's gonna know it was you who complained_," Sam smirks.  
"You won't tell her will you?"  
_"Won't I?"_

…

"You guys look great… why are you dressed like that?" Ryder asks as he walks up to Marley and Kitty back stage.  
"It's fifties attire you dork, I mean mine more so, but Marley's is good enough, especially since she's just auditioning for Penny and I'm auditioning for Amber, and she has to dress like perfectly perfect fifties teen, I'm doing my hair and all," Kitty nods in explanation. "Who are you auditioning for?"  
"I'm just gonna sing and see who I get. The main guy or the host would be awesome, but if I don't get either, no big deal," he shrugs.  
"How can you do that? You should know," Marley frowns. "You don't know the names either," she sighs.  
"You're talking about Link Larkin and Corny Collins, I think you would make a great Corny, but a cute…good," Kitty corrects herself, "Link."  
"Yeah, okay but I really don't mind if I even get a big part or not, like I got the lead last year, I could have used all my luck up, and that's cool, I really don't mind," Ryder replies, not really registering what Kitty had said.  
Marley watches Ryder shaking her head slowly, she'd picked that up, why hadn't he?  
"By the way Ryder, your shirt is atrocious, quite possibly the worst shirt I've ever seen," Kitty shrugs and turns on her heel.  
Marley sighs and quickly follows after her.

"_It's murder on the dancefloor"_ Kitty spins around to face Ms Pillsbury and Mercedes in the audience, there were a scattering of others in the auditorium, but they weren't important._  
"But you better not kill the groove  
DJ, gonna burn this goddamn house right down"_ She skips by Marley as the beat starts, pulling the brunette along by her hand as she starts off the next verse.

"_Oh, I know, I know, I know  
About your kind  
And so, and so, and so  
I'll have to play" _Marley sings with a smile, then her and Kitty launch into their simple dance routine they'd sussed out the day before.

"_If you think, you're getting away  
I will prove you wrong  
I'll take you all the way  
Boy, just come along  
Hear me when I say, hey"_

"_It's murder on the dancefloor  
But you better not kill the groove, hey hey  
It's murder on the dancefloor  
But you better not steal the moves  
DJ, gonna burn this goddamn house right down,"_ they continue on together, singing proudly and loudly, making Ms Pillsbury and Mercedes smile throughout.

"_Oh I know, I know, I know  
There may be others  
And so, and so, and so  
You'll just have to pray,"_ Kitty sings, giving Marley a chance to catch her breath to put out the more powerful notes for the next verse.

"_Don't think you'll get away  
I will prove you wrong  
I'll take you all the way  
Boy, just come along  
Hear me when I say, hey" _ Kitty joins Marley for the last line of the verse, with her voice and moves, that Marley joins in again for the last chorus.

"_It's murder on the dancefloor  
But you better not kill the groove  
It's murder on the dancefloor  
But you better not steal the moves  
DJ, gonna burn this goddamn house right down"_

"_Oh I know, I know, I know  
But you better not kill the groove" _They finish strong, to the clapping of the few people in the auditorium.

"Well done, bravo," Ms Pillsbury stands up as she claps, and Mercedes lightly pulls on the sleeve of the teacher's dress, indicating for her to sit down and be cool about this. "Oh right," Emma nods, sitting down quickly. "That was a fine audition. Are there any part the two of you in particular are interested in?"  
Marley and Kitty exchange glances before looking back at their audience.  
"Penny Pingleton," Marley nods surely.  
"Amber Von Tussle," Kitty smiles.  
"We'll keep that in mind, thank you for the audition," Mercedes nods and the two girls walk off stage, grinning madly. "Next!" she calls into the small microphone on the desk.  
Charlie slowly walks out onto the stage. "Hi my names Charlie and I'd like to audition for Tracey Turnblad," she says, in her not quite so loud and confident voice that she usually has on.  
Mercedes smiles at her, "Go for it."  
"Thanks," the blonde nods, queuing for her music and the familiar tune that everyone's gotten to know lately rings out as Charlie starts to sing.

"_Because you know I'm all about that bass,  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass"_ She looks up pacing the stage as she sings, making a few "diva I'm telling you" gestures, trying to keep a straight pout-ish face.

"_Yeah it's pretty clear, I ain't no size two  
But I can shake it, shake it like I'm supposed to do  
'Cause I got that boom boom that all the boys chase  
All the right junk in all the right places  
I see the magazines working that Photoshop  
We know that stuff ain't real  
Come on now, make it stop  
If you got beauty beauty just raise 'em up  
'Cause every inch of you is perfect  
From the bottom to the top  
Yeah, my momma she told me don't worry about your size  
She says, boys they like a little more booty to hold at night  
You know I won't be no stick-figure, silicone Barbie doll,  
So, if that's what's you're into  
Then go ahead and move along"_ She continues, her strong voice going clear and bringing people into the song, listening to what she was saying, and swaying along.

"_Because you know I'm all about that bass,  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass" _

"_Because you know I'm all about that bass,  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass_" She sings the chorus twice, getting people to join in the last one and sing with her, making everyone smile and have a good time, she'd done well and it was clear on the casters faces.

"Oh no Lynn, you're still wearing that shirt, why?" Kitty rolls her eyes as Ryder and Jake walk up to her. "See look take a leaf out of Jake's book, his shirt is actually okay, and normally I wouldn't say that, because there are a million better shirts, but compared to your disgusting one his is amazing."  
Ryder rolls his eyes with a sigh, "Why do you always insult me all the time Kitty, okay this shirt is corny, right and I wanna be Corny Collins maybe, so it could help, right?" he raises an eyebrow.  
"It's not corny, it's nasty, go change."  
"Kitty," Jake sighs, knowing she wasn't going to back down.  
"Fine, whatever," Ryder shakes his head, walking off.  
"He's not going to change it Kitty, and you know he's never going to realize that you like him you keep putting him down like that," he says with a shrug as he turns to her.  
"Ew, what? No I don't like Ryder, I don't know where your warped brain got that from."  
"My not warped brain got that from, everyone knows Kitty, it's obvious, the only one who hasn't picked up on it, is the only person you actually want to know about it."  
"he's an idiot," Kitty rolls her eyes.  
"Exhibit A, right there Kitty, he doesn't know, because you say things like that to him all the time. And you know he's not the brightest guy Kitty, you gotta be more straight with him."  
"I can't be any straighter Jake, this is what I do, and if he can't pick on me liking him in my own way then he doesn't deserve me okay!" she whisper yells before deciding to push past Jake to go and find someone else that she'd much rather be talking to.

"Ew," Kitty comments, pulling a disgusted face as she passes Bree and Crystal on her way up the stairs.  
"Out of uniform again Katty," Bree rolls her eyes.  
"So's your wannabe _Brea_," Kitty replies in the way she says 'Bree'. And continues walking up.  
Bree spins to face Crystal, "Holy crap, when did you change?" she almost yells, Dayna was going to be meeting us and we were going to audition as a trio and all gets parts because of my talent, and look what you've done, you're wearing a super trashy plaid, of all fabrics, dress, that 100 per cent classes with that tragic hair or yours that I've been meaning to tell you you should shave off because no one likes gingers!"  
With a glare Crystal pushes past Bree, making her way down the rest of the stairs, walking straight up onto the stage as Ryder finishes up, pushing him out of the way a little.  
"I'm fine with any part," Ryder says, as he quickly gets out of the tall girls way.  
"My names Crystal, and I'll be auditioning alone for whatever part you're willing to give me," she smiles at Ms Pillsbury and Mercedes.

"_Do I attract you?  
Do I repulse you with my queasy smile?  
Am I too dirty?  
Am I too flirty?  
Do I like what you like?"_ Crystal starts off a little shaky but quickly finds her rhythm, after clearing her throat a little.

_"I could be wholesome_  
_I could be loathsome_  
_I guess I'm a little bit shy_  
_Why don't you like me?_  
_Why don't you like me without making me try?"_

Crystal sings, casting a smirk at Bree who was watching sourly with arms crossed and a glare on her face.

_"I tried to be like Grace Kelly_  
_But all her looks were too sad_  
_So I try a little Freddie_  
_Ive gone identity mad!"_

Kitty watches Crystal's performance from the door way with her mouth open wide.  
"She's good, too good," she quietly whispers to Marley as the brunette steps up behind her. "Not you good… but you know?"  
"Yeah I know," Marley nods.

_"I could be brown_  
_I could be blue_  
_I could be violet sky_  
_I could be hurtful_  
_I could be purple_  
_I could be anything you like_  
_Gotta be green_  
_Gotta be mean_  
_Gotta be everything more_  
_Why don't you like me?_  
_Why don't you like me?_  
_Why don't you walk out the door!"_

Crystal sings, finishing with a big smile and one arm in the air.

Sasha and Stevie rush up the stairs towards Kitty and Marley, making the teller girl take an involuntary step back, right into Ryder and Jake who had appeared. Charlie, Nikita and Oliver were also coming towards them from different directions it seemed.  
Marley looked between everyone wide eyed, _'had they all been here the whole time?'_  
"She's not joining, we' not asking her, full stop," Kitty tells them with a snap tone in her voice. "We are not _Crystal desperate_ okay, so no."  
"What she said," Marley nods in agreement, pointing at Kitty. "She's a bully, I mean she's no Bree, but we don't need that, yeah she's talented but I think one Cheerio is enough, I mean she's our Kitty and with Crystal there's no Kitty right?"  
"Damn right, I hate that Bitch," Kitty answers quickly.  
"No complaints. You're up Sasha," she smiles slightly as the whole club turn to face Ryder's sister.  
"You're auditioning?" Ryder raises an eyebrow.  
"Can't do worse than you right?" Sasha jokes.  
"Hey I tripped once okay, and there was something on that stage, so you're just gonna have to watch out you know," he replies as he follows her down the stairs. "You do realize it's a 50's play and girls in the fifties all wear dresses, you hate dresses and you're gonna have to wear a dress."  
"Pfft, who actually hates dresses, people say they do, but they'll always get in one at some point," Charlie shrugs.  
"Well I know I prefer pants, so I totally actually understand where Sasha is coming from," Nikita nods.  
"You say while wearing a skirt," Kitty raises an eyebrow as she turns to face Nikita.  
"I said I prefer pants, not that I don't wear skirts."

…

Charlie breaks out into a grin as she sees her part, covering her mouth to stop herself from screaming. Jumping up and down she cheers as she walks away to give other a chance to look.  
Kitty is next to the board, smiling as she sees her part, she hadn't wanted the lead this time, and the character was perfect for her, she high fives Ryder as he walks past her to look.  
"Oh sweet!" he cheers, fist pumping, then stepping back to stand with Kitty.  
Jake looks down the list, nodding as he sees his part, the one he knew he'd get, it was a little awkward though considering the circumstances, he smiles sheepishly at Marley as she steps up next to him.  
"I got Penny," she nods, continuing down to see that Jake of course would be playing her love interest… not so great, but of course Jake was going to be Seaweed, the lead _black_ character. She smiles a little at Jake, before quickly tuning and walking off down the hall.  
Sasha pushes past a few people to get up close to have a look, her face falls into a frown as she looks down it. "It was stupid anyways," she rolls her eyes and walks away.  
"Poor thing, she really wanted a good part," Charlie sighs, turning to Ryder.  
"I know," Ryder nods, watching his sister leave.  
Sasha storms past Stevie who reaches out to stop her, "Hey what's up?" he asks with a slight frown.  
Sasha shrugs his hand off her shoulder, "Nothing… congrats by the way, list is up," she sighs, then continues on down the hall.

**Casting For "Hair-Spray"**

Tracey Turnblad – Charlie  
Link Larkin – Stevie  
Corny Collins – Ryder  
Edna Turnbald – Coach Beiste  
Velma Von Tussle – Crystal  
Penny Pingleton – Marley  
Motormouth Mable – Mercedes  
Amber Von Tussle – Kitty  
Seaweed J Stubbs – Jake  
Wilbur Turnblad – Oliver  
Little Inez – Bree  
Authority Figures – Nikita and Sasha

…

"Are you sure that top is okay for you to wear in your church?" Ryder asks Kitty.  
Kitty shrugs, looking up at him, "I doubt any of the oldies who showed up will even know it's me, and if they ask it wasn't. Why? Don't you like the top?" she raises an eyebrow.  
"It's just kinda weird cause I haven't seen you in your own clothes in ages, you're always a cheerleader."  
"That's because I am a cheerleader Ryder… but do you seriously think I look weird?" she asks a little hurt, because for some reason she knew she cared more about his stupid opinion more that anyone else's.  
"Oh no, no, you look really good Kitty, like really good," he nods quickly, giving her a smile.  
Kitty breaks into a smile, "Thanks Lynn, you don't look so bad yourself, you know for once."  
Marley walks over to Ryder and Kitty, playing with her hands as she looks around them quickly, her eyes wide.  
"Marls, don't tell me you're nervous? I mean we've performed to bigger crowds." Kitty raises an eyebrow.  
"No I'm not nervous, I'm worried… where's your sister Ryder?"  
Ryder and Kitty immediately start scoping the room, quickly looking around, before Ryder takes off across the room to get a better look around.  
"Have you seen her?" Marley asks Kitty, "I mean everyone else is here, so why wouldn't she be?"  
"Because she's upset about the musical, she acted like she didn't give a damn, but she really did, she really cared, and I think she wanted my part, so she's going to hate me more now than she already did."  
"She only hated you to start with because you black mailed her into joining, but now this is just jealously, because you earned your part Kitty, that's why Ms Pillsbury gave it to you. Sasha has way more chances, she has three more musicals, it's about time you got something good."  
"Thanks Marls," Kitty smiles at her best friend. "The part is great and all, but I'd have something better if he'd just open his eyes wide enough," she sighs, looking over at the boy who was still running around searching for his sister.

"We're just gonna have to get on with it an perform, I don't know where Sasha is, and for the record I totally knew she'd do this," Ryder sighs as he walks back over to the group.  
"I could text her?" Stevie suggests.  
"And you don't think I've tried that!" Ryder turns a glare on Stevie.  
"Okay, okay," Marley puts an arm out in front of Ryder as Stevie holds his hand up in surrender. "Look there are still eight very capable people here and ready to perform, so we're going to, okay," she nods, "Now get up on this tiny stage, stop being silly and perform 'No place I'd Rather Be' like we have been all week okay?"

The New Directions start off all lined up, tallest to shortest so that you can only really see Ryder at the moment._  
"Oh"_ Marley sings from her spot in line._  
"We're a thousand miles from comfort, we have traveled land and sea"_ Ryder sings his line, steeping aside for Jake to take his turn._  
"But as long as you are with me, there's no place I'd rather be"_ Jake sings._  
"I would wait forever, exalted in the scene"_ Oliver sings._  
"As long as I am with you, my heart continues to beat,"_ Stevie sings, and the rest of the group start fanning out, one by one, tallest girl, going Marley to Nikita to Charlie to Kitty, who starts singing.

"_With every step we take, Kyoto to The Bay  
Strolling so casually_," she sings with a smile, turning to Nikita._  
"We're different and the same, gave you another name  
Switch up the batteries "_ Nikita sings, before the rest of the New Directions join in for the chorus, dancing their little moves in pairs, it actually worked out a lot better with Sasha not there, but they wouldn't tell her that.

"_If you gave me a chance I would take it  
It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it  
Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me  
When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be  
N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be  
N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be  
N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be  
Ooh ooh "_ Due to height, they'd paired off and were all dancing well, keeping in time with each other, though Kitty had a false smile on at the fact Stevie had stepped on her toes not once but twice. Marley only skidded once and Ryder had made sure she didn't fall over, then Nikita and Jake and Charlie and Oliver had no problems.

"_When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be (Yeah)"_ Charlie takes the line, steeping in front then is joined by Marley.

"_Hoo  
(Be)  
Yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah, yeah, yeah"_ Marley sings, powerfully with a huge grin once she'd pulled the note off.

"_If you gave me a chance I would take it  
It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it  
Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me  
When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be  
N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be  
N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be  
N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be"_ They all sing together, dancing again, before all forming a line across the small stage, for the last bit which Marley took on Sasha's behalf.

"_When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be"_

…

Ryder walks up to the front door of Kitty's house, knocking on, hoping like hell it would be her dad that answered it again, that was something scary he'd rather not repeat, and he was only just Kitty friend, he pitied any boy she was ever going to date.  
Luckily it was just Kitty and she smiled when she saw him. "I'm really glad you came, especially after last time," she chuckles slightly.  
"Yeah… last time, but you said it was an emergency, so I'm here," Ryder nods.  
"Okay then, well as you know I took the books off Marley and I've been in charge of them," she's cut off.  
"What books?" he frowns.  
"Money books, keeping track of our funds, which was nothing, and is now 9 dollars 70," she picks up a clear coin bag half filled, "Those cheap oldies paid us in this shit! We didn't even make ten dollars, but I didn't have the heart to tell the others because we all worked our butts off and this is garbage," she throws the bag across the room and a few coins spill out.  
"Oh," he sighs a little watching the bag. "Well what are we gonna do then?"  
"We're gonna fix this okay. Marley told me I wasn't allowed to fund it by myself, even though I totally could, but whatever she's Marley and I love her but she annoys me sometimes. So I thought why not find someone else too, and you know that little thing we have in commo…"  
Ryder takes a step back, "Whoa Kitty, we said we weren't gonna bring that up again."  
"No, not that, the thing where we both have money stupid!" she rolls her eyes.  
"Oh right yeah we do," he smiles a little, "You want us to put some forward and say it was from the church?"  
"That's exactly what I want us to do Lynn, and it'll be our little secret."

* * *

Starring

Jake Puckerman – Jacob Artist  
Marley Rose – Melissa Benoist  
Stevie Evans – Austin Butler  
Sasha Lynn – Selena Gomez  
Charlie Henderson – Shanna Henderson  
Ryder Lynn – Blake Jenner  
Kitty Wilde – Becca Tobin  
Crystal Paige – Marissa von Bleicken  
Nikita Vincent – Nellie Veitenheimer  
Oliver Travis – Michael Weisman

Guest Starring

Emma Pillsbury – Jayma Mayes  
Sam Evans – Chord Overstreet  
Mercedes Jones – Amber Riley  
Bree – Erin Westbrook

Songs

Murder On the Dance Floor – Sophie Ellis Baxter  
All About That Bass – Meghan Tranior  
Grace Kelly – Mika  
No Place I'd Rather Be – Clean Bandit

Disclaimer

I do not own Glee, no matter how much I wish I did, because then well, this would have all happened already. Also all that Kartie crap would not have happened, because Kitty deserved better than that thing, yes I don't like Artie, deal with it, he gets away with far too much all the time and really he's just a misogynistic jerk that deserves no one, especially not with what he said to Ryder in Lights Out then to go and date Kitty who went through the same thing as Ryder, would he have laughed when she told him too? I actually don't doubt he would have to be honest, and you know how I see Kitty, well in Chapter nine you guys are gonna find out exactly what happened when Kitty told him, so yeah, you look forward to that, thing is I need three reviews for chapter 5.

**A/N: If you read the disclaimer then yeah I said it all, and I may or may not have a little rant like that all the time, if you agree or not you can tell me, I'm up for anything.**

**As always please review and check out the blog, the link is on my page :)**


End file.
